The Origin of Gauntlet
by Wingman122
Summary: This is my OC Gauntlet. Summary sucks please just read and review. Rated T for violence and language. I don't own DC or anything famous...except for Gauntlet, he is mine.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my OC Gauntlet. So yeah read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything famous.**

I wake up and look at the clock. _Ugh what time is it? Oh shit it's 8:30._ I rush out of bed. I hop into the shower and then change. I run down the stairs and see my wife and son sitting at the table. "Hey Honey." I hear Cassidy say.

"Hey." I say as I kiss her on the cheek. "I'm running late I gotta get going." I say as I grab my folder that I need for work.

"Hey Dad don't forget about my baseball game tomorrow. I mean it's little league championship series." He says, "I mean when you get home from work tonight you can help me practice."

I walk over and ruffle his hair, "Don't worry I won't miss it and when I get home we can practice."

I grab my car keys off the counter, "I love you guys." I say. I start to walk for the door and then my son hugs me tightly, "I love you Daddy."

"I love you to Tommy." I say and then I walk out of the house. I hop in my car and start to drive to work.

_I have so much going on. I can't believe my 7 year olds baseball team made it to the championship. I'm so proud of him. His team has the cheesiest name. I mean the Knights really. I remember one night he told me he only joined the team because he is obsessed with the Middle Ages. So tonight I have to help him practice for that. Then there is Cassidy. My wonderful wife. I've know her since my Senior year in high school. She is so amazing. She is a nurse at Gotham General. I hate that city. _

_I love my job. Being a bounty hunter is such a rush. I mean I'm not talking about those people who skip out of town on an unpaid parking ticket. I mean the people who are good enough to escape the police but not good enough to escape me. I'm working on this guy who goes by the name of Impulse. He is a Mexican gang lord. He got the name Impulse from his anger issues. _

I stop the car and get out at my work. _My brother and I created this place. We call it Crook Central. _I walk in and I see my brother sitting at desk with his legs crossed and taking a nap. _He mustn't have gotten any sleep from his search last night. _I sit down at my desk and he jumps up.

"Rough night last night?" I say and then I smirk.

"You could say that." He says as he fixes himself in the chair.

"So have you found any new leads about this guy?" I ask as I give him the folder on Impulse.

"No. I was to busy doing something else. I heard Joker sent Harley Quinn here, so I was out all night looking for her." He says plainly.

"Can't those damn people keep there villains in their city. I mean isn't Batman suppose to make sure that they don't leave the city?" I say as take the folder from him.

"Have you heard from that crazy cousin of ours? You know Angel." He says.

"She isn't crazy…she's just not all there." I say and then I chuckle. _Actually come to think of it she hasn't called me in a while. She is probably going out with that Grayson dude by now. I mean she is obviously still crazy about the guy. I don't like to talk about her life in front of Ben. She has always hated him._

"Yeah whatever you say I've never liked her." He says.

"That's ok she isn't a big fan of you either." I say.

He goes to say something but his phone starts ringing. He just starts saying one word answers. He hangs up the phone, "I just got a lead on Impulse." He says as he stands up.

"That's great where is he?" I say as I get up.

"Well he just robbed an engineering prototype warehouse that the military has. Now he is in the middle of a high speed chase." He says as he starts walking for the door.

"Man I love my job." I say as I follow him. He hops in his car and I grab my motorcycle.

"Really you're taking that?" He asks skeptically.

"Of course I'm taking that I feel bad ass today." I say and then I throw my helmet on. I start up my bike and I gun it to the car chase. I turn my head and I don't see Ben. _Slow poke._ I finally see the line of cop cars. I start swerving in between them. _I have to get this son of a bitch._

I look ahead and see a police barricade. Impulse's van breaks through the barricade and a cop car flips over. _Crap! Wait I have an idea. _I ride up the bottom of the cop car. While I'm in the air I pull out my pistol and shoot out one of his tires. _Yes I got the bastard. Wait he's still driving._

His car is skidding and he is trying to control it. Suddenly his van hits a pot hole and it barrel rolls. _Yes that bastard can't go anywhere now._ I turn around and I don't see any cops behind me at all. Suddenly Ben pulls out of a side street.

"Nice going you crazy ass son of a bitch! In never would have done that." He says as he gets out of his car. I walk over to the car and I drag Impulse out through the window. I put him on the ground and hand cuff him.

I hand Ben Impulse, "Take this piece of shit to police station."

"No problem Bro." He says.

"I'm going to go to see if any of the cops back there can take this to the impound lot." I say as I hop on my bike. Ben drives off and then I drive back to where the cops are. I find the cops and then I bring them back to the van.

The cops start examining the van. I walk over to the cops and I hear them whispering, "But I thought the place said that Impulse stole two of the suits? There is only one here." They both turn and look at me, "Thank you for your help Mr. Marks."

"Are you kidding me I live for this shit!" I say as I hop on my bike. _That is so weird. One of the suits is missing. It's possible that someone at the company made a mistake with the count of stolen items. _

Suddenly my phone starts ringing. _What does Ben want? Maybe he dropped that piece of crap off._ "Hello." I say.

"Coop Impulse got away."

"What!"

"I'm banged up pretty bad. He got away because some car came out of no where and hit me. The person in the other car took off. Impulse got out and left me here. Dude you gotta come get me." He says.

"Ok where are you?"

"I'm a mile up the road from where you stopped him while he was in the van."

"Ok calm down I'll be there in like a second." I say. I drive the bike for 5 minutes and then I get to Ben's car. _Damn his car is like totally trashed. I can't believe the other person just left. God no one is polite anymore. _"Ben!" I yell as I get near the drivers window.

"I'm right here." He says as he sticks his hand out the crushed window.

I open the door and I help him out. "Did you get a good look at the car?" I ask him.

"No I didn't." He says.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" I ask.

"No I don't want to go. I'm fine let's just go back to the office." He says.

"Are you sure?" I ask skeptically.

"I'm fine!" He snaps, "Let's just go back to the office." He says.

"Ok." I say. We get on my motorcycle and we head back. We walk into the office. We look for hours and hours for information. Suddenly the phone rings. _Oh maybe it is a lead._ "Hello." I say.

"Hello this is Sergeant Baker. The other suit was stolen from the impound lot."

"What the other suit was stolen to." I say and then I sigh. "Well do you have any idea who it is?"

"No…but when we got word of it there were people with these creepy smiles on their faces and they were laughing at absolutely nothing." He says.

"Well thank you for telling us." I say and then I hang up the phone.

"So the other suit got stolen?" Ben says.

"Yeah they said that the people in the impound lot were found with creepy smiles and they were laughing." I say.

"Wait isn't that Joker's M.O?" Ben asks.

"Yeah but he is in Arkham." I say.

"Yeah but Harley isn't." He says as he leans back in his chair.

I look over at the clock, "Oh shit it's 7! I was supposed to be home 30 minutes ago to help my son practice for his championship game that's tomorrow." I grab my car keys and I run out of the office.

_Crap! I was supposed to practice with Tommy! Damn it I can't win today…hopefully Cassidy's day was better._

I pull up to the house and no lights are on but her car is in the driveway. _That's weird._ I walk up to the front door but it is opened a little bit. _Something is defiantly wrong here. _I pull out my gun and kick the door open. I see Impulse in the back door way walking out of my house. He turns around and waves at me. He keeps walking. He is in the stolen suit. I run after him but right as I get to the living room I stop.

I fall on my knees into a pool of blood. I pull my two loved ones close to me and I start to bawl my eyes out. I look at my son and he has his baseball uniform on.

Suddenly Ben walks in. He stands there and puts his hands over his mouth. Suddenly my phone starts ringing and it's Angel's ringtone. I don't answer it and then I hear the voice message noise. I pick up the phone and play the message.

Suddenly I hear Angel's chipper voice, "Hey Coop. I was wondering how you were. I haven't called in a while…I've been busy taking care of Joani. Make sure you tell Cassidy that I'll see her at the hospital tomorrow morning and that you tell my little buddy that I'll be at his game tomorrow cheering him on…Oh yeah I know I shouldn't bring up your work but I heard on the new that that guy Impulse was heading to Gotham with Harley Quinn. I don't know if it is true or not. Ok make sure you call me back. Talk to you later Coop tell the family I love them." I shut the phone off.

_This can't be happening…it just can't. Oh God why is this happening to me? Guess I'll be visiting Angel._

Suddenly I hear Ben, "I can help you."

"What?" I ask as I shake my head.

"Well…you know that suit that went missing from the van the first time."

"You didn't."

"Actually I've taken quite a good amount of stuff from all of our jobs. Most of the stuff can help you out."

"Fine." I say. We both get in my car and he drives. We get to this abandoned warehouse at the edge of town. We walk in to the ware house and it's empty. "Is this some kind of joke?" I snap as Ben starts walking towards a freight elevator.

"Just come on." He says as he motions for me to come forward. We both step on and he hits a button. The elevator takes us to an underground level. I look around and I see a bunch of gadgets everywhere. The elevator stops and Ben walks over to a glass case with the suit in it. "You obviously have the suit now but you need stuff to go with it." He says as he walks over to the gadgets. He pulls out a sword. "This may look like an ordinary sword but it is compatible with the suit. Plus, this is the best part, it can shock people." He says as he hands it to me. "Oh and you will defiantly need pulse grenades. Just throw them on the ground in front of an enemy and it will send them flying…literally. And last but not least anti gravity boots so you can jump off buildings and land perfectly safe without breaking any bones. So what do you say?"

I start looking around the room and then at my brother, "I think I'm going to need a name."

Suddenly flash back's of me and my son playing with his middle ages toys start popping up in my mind. Then a flash back of him in his baseball uniform shows up. "I'm Gauntlet." I say as I look over. I see an arm attachment for the suit. It is like the pulse grenade. You can send out shock waves. I look at my brother and point at it, "I want that to."

He just smirks at me and then hands me the suit, "Suit up."

I change and then I step out and look at my brother, "I'm going to Gotham."

**Yes my cousin is Linda aka DrakesChick aka creator of Angel helped me type out this story. The ideas are mine but she just types. Go read her story after you comment on my story. Her story is Black Velvet Rises. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally after two weeks of not updating there is a new chapter! Yes this story will only be updated like every two weeks. Thank you for the people who faved, commented, and alerted this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC, Batman, or anything famous. But I created the beastly character Gauntlet.**

I enter Gotham City, I'm not in my Gauntlet costume though. I head for this place they call Crime Ally. My cousin Angel use to live near here. _I'm in Batman's territory. I have to keep on the down low. The last thing I need is some dude dressed like a flying rodent on my ass. This place is horrible._ I walk down the road and I find this card club called The Smokin' Aces. I walk inside and I scan the perimeter. _There are henchmen from every major villain here._

I look and I notice Harley and her gang of clowns. I walk over to their table and I 'accidently' bump into it. I place a bug under the table. "Sorry." I say.

"Watch where you're going you stupid bastard." She says.

"Wow what crawled up your ass?" I say as I walk towards the bar.

"What did you just say?" She says.

I turn around and smirk, "I said what crawled up your ass?"

"WHAT! GET HIM BOYS!" She screams. One of the henchmen charges at me. I side step and I trip him. He falls into Two-Face's group. A second one comes after me. I grab him by his arm and throw him across the room into Penguin's group of men. A third guy charges at me and I grab him by the neck and slam his face into the ground.

Suddenly the queen of the circus act lands a solid kick right into my jaw. "Tell me something crawled up my ass! I'll friggin kill you!" She snaps.

I crack my neck, "You want to dance jester! Let's Dance!"

"My names Harley Quinn!" She says as she starts back flipping towards me. I stand there and wait. I put out my fists and her face impacts with my fist right as she goes to land her flip. I pick her up off the ground and slam her against the wall.

"What do you know about Impulse?" I snap at her.

"I…I…don't know what you're talking about." She sputters out.

I slip a blade out of my jacket sleeve and put it against her throat, "Have you ever wondered what your insides would look like outside?" I say with a smirk.

She starts to cower in fear, "And they say Bats and that new chick are cruel. Mr. J ain't gonna be too happy about this."

I slam her against the wall again, "I don't care about the stupid clow-" I say and then I get a chair to the back of the head. Harley calls her men and they run towards the door. I struggle up right as they reach the door. I run outside after them. _Shit! I can't let them get away._ Suddenly a van shows up and they all hop in. "Better luck next time you filthy hobo!" Harley screams at me right as I hear the most evil but hysterical laugh ever. _Joker! _Joker sticks his head out of the window and waves. The van drives away. _Shit!_ _Well at least I can get rid of a huge chunk of Gotham's scum. Time for Plan B. _I pull out my detonator and hit the button. The whole Smokin' Aces club explodes. I walk away and pull out my cell phone.

I dial Angel's number. It rings three times and then she picks up, "Hello." She says sleepily.

"Hello my favorite cousin." I say.

"That's 'cause I'm your only cousin…you do realize it is 2 in the morning."

"Yeah I kinda need a place to stay." I say as I get into my car.

"Why?"

"I'm on business trip with Ben." I say.

I hear her get up in the background, "No way is that prick staying in my apartment!" She snaps.

"No worries he won't be. He has his own apartment here."

"Since when…wait why aren't you staying with him then?" She says.

"Because he has bad habits…I tell him to leave those hookers alone."

"Who is that?" I hear a guy say in the background.

"Who is that Angel?" I ask.

"My uh….teddy bear yeah that's it my teddy bear."

"You're twenty nine you don't have a damn teddy bear."

"Well I'll see you at my apartment in 30 minutes." She says and then I hear fumbling in the background.

"Just stay at Grayson's I'll use the key under the mat."

"How did you do that?" She asks.

"I'm a bounty hunter remember. It's my job to know these things."

"Nothing happened." She says.

"I didn't say anything happened." I say

"Well neither did I." She says.

"Just shut up and go back to bed. We'll talk about this tomorrow morning." I say and then I hang up the phone. I drive to Angel's apartment and grab the spare key. I open up her apartment I walk in and see Ben already out cold on her couch with the TV on. _Oh shit Angel better not find out about this._

I shut the TV off and I walk into Angel's room. I look around her room. _Damn she found a good sugar daddy._ I take my boots off and I jump on the bed. I close my eyes and I fall asleep.

_I pull up to the house and no lights are on but her car is in the driveway. _That's weird. _I walk up to the front door but it is opened a little bit._ Something is defiantly wrong here._ I pull out my gun and kick the door open. I see Impulse in the back door way walking out of my house. He turns around and waves at me. He keeps walking. He is in the stolen suit. I run after him but right as I get to the living room I stop. _

_I fall on my knees into a pool of blood. I pull my two loved ones close to me and I start to bawl my eyes out. I look at my son and he has his baseball uniform on._

_I hear this evil crackling laugh. I turn around and I see Impulse waving again. He turns into a clown and starts laughing evilly._

I jerk up from my bed and I'm in a cold sweat. "Man you move around a lot in your sleep." I hear Ben say.

"Dude why the hell are you watching me!" I snap.

"Because I kinda broke the TV."

"You broke Angel's TV. Dude she is going to kill me." I say.

Suddenly I hear the door open. _Shit Angel's home._

I hear Dick's voice, "Oh my God Angel what happen to your TV." _Damn it she brought Grayson._

"Cooper what the hell did you do to my," She says and then she walks into her room, "TV? What is he doing in my apartment?" She screeches. Suddenly Dick walks in.

"What's up cousin!" Ben says.

"You didn't answer my question. Cooper I told you one rule! One friggin rule and you couldn't follow it!" She snaps.

"Hey Angel it's not my fault he beat me here. He was on the couch out cold. What was I suppose to do wake him up?" I say as I get out of bed.

"That's exactly what you were supposed to do!" She snaps. Dick holds Angel back right as she goes to lunge at Ben. Suddenly Damian walks in here, "Hey Angel do you have any food…oh wait this is some family shit I'll just go wait in the car since one of these dumb asses broke your TV." He says and then he walks out.

"Charming." Ben says with a smirk. He starts to walk out of the room, "What did you like knock her up?" He says as he looks at Dick and Angel.

Angel's face turns red, "Get the hell out of my apartment now!" She snaps.

"I can only hold her back for so long." Dick says.

I put my boots on, "Ok I think we over staid our welcome…we're just going to go to his apartment."

I notice Dick glancing at my boots and then I hear Angel, "Then why couldn't you stay there last night!" She screams.

"Ok Angel I'll talk to you later." I say and then I walk out. Angel, Dick and I walk into the living room.

Suddenly Ben opens the apartment door and looks in, "Wow someone must be on their period." He says.

Dick just looks at him and then Angel speaks, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" She snaps.

"Damn Grayson I've never been scared of her until now." Damian says. I run to the door, "Bye Angel." I say and then I close the door.

Ben starts laughing like crazy. "Did you really have to make her that mad?" I say as I look at him.

"If I didn't we wouldn't have that very special relationship that we have today." He says and then we walk out to my car.

"What relationship?" I say as I unlock my car.

"Exactly." He says with a smirk and then he gets into my car. "So you blew the place up huh?" He says.

"What place are you talking about?" I ask dumbly.

"Candy Mountain. What do you think I'm talking about? I'm talking about the Smokin' Ashes or wait I mean Smokin' Aces." He says as he throws his hands in the air.

"Oh yeah that place." I say.

"Yeah that's the only place in this crappy city that I know called the Smokin' Aces…did you at least get anything good."

"Well I basically started a crime war…between Joker, Two-Face, and Penguin…and kinda everybody else."

"How the hell did you do that in one night?" He asks in aw.

"Well I kinda started a fight first and then I blew them all up…except for Joker's gang." I say.

"Dude that is like totally bad ass!" He says and then he knuckle bumps me. We pull up to his apartment and we get out. We walk in to his apartment. He walks over to his table and opens up a huge map of Gotham.

We start circling areas where Joker could possibly be, "Hey did you hear that Batman has a new tag along."

"Wait you mean the one that dresses like a hooker." He says.

"Don't they all." I say.

"So when are you going to tell Angel?" He asks as he stops and looks at me.

"Tell her what?" I say and I keep searching the map.

"She has a right to know dude Cassidy was her best friend and she loved Tommy."

"Why do you care you can't even stand Angel!" I snap at him.

"Dude we may not get along but she is still my cousin. It's not like I hate her I just like to annoy her." He says.

"I'll tell her soon. That's the last thing she needs. She is still broken up over Linda's death. I mean Linda only died a few days ago."

"Wait Linda died! When the hell did this happen?" Ben says.

"Oh I don't know maybe if you were actually nice to her she might have told you…Ok we'll talk about the whole death subject later. We have to go to Arkham now." I say and then we leave. We pull up to Arkham and we walk inside.

We walk through security. We flash our badges and they let us inside. We get stopped by a guy with a hook. He has a name tag on that says Cash. Ben looks at him, "What Captain Hook crocodile eat your hand?"

"Ben!" I growl.

"Yes actually a crocodile did eat my hand." Cash says.

Suddenly somebody from a few cells down says, "And it was tasty to."

"What do you want?" Cash asks us.

"Well you see we need to talk to Joker about a double homicide." I say.

"Well why do you think he would be involved he has been here the whole time." Cash says.

"Because he is Joker he is finger deep in everything. Now let us talk to him." I say.

Cash nods and leads us towards his cell. We walk by cells filled with psychos. Ben smiles and waves at all the psychos who probably want to kill him now. We stop when we reach a room that says Unknown on the plaque. Cash opens the door and we walk in.

"Well well I didn't think I'd be seeing you two for a long time. The last time I saw you two I was still Red Hood."

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"That's the point you don't know me but I know all about you Cooper Marks…even about you poor wife and son…I'm very sorry about your loss." Joker says and then he starts laughing hysterically. I lunge over the table and tackle him on the floor with my hands around his neck. Joker starts laughing even harder.

"Bats does this all the time. You think this is actually hurting me! Think again." Joker says.

Ben pulls me off Joker, "We came here to interrogate him _not_ kill him."

"What makes you think I'll talk there pretty boy."

"Well we do know where your true love Harley is." Ben says.

"Oh so you do know where my Harley. Please do enlighten me." Joker says and then he smiles evilly.

"…ok you called my bluff." Ben says.

"I may look like a clown but I'm not stupid Ben." Joker says. "Alright fine answer one of my questions and I'll answer one of yours."

"Fine but we go first." I say. "What do you know about Impulse?"

"Well you know I have impulses all the time. Sometimes I just feel like jumping on a guard and punching his face in. I did that a few weeks ago but Bats brought me back. It's like he knows that I love this place. It is my home away from home."

"That's not what I meant you stupid clown."

"Oh now Mr. Marks you didn't say how I had to answer the question."

"You bastard!" I growl.

"Just let him ask his question and we will try again after." Ben says as he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey kid you aren't as dumb as you look." Joker says, "Well anyway my question is who killed you're wife and son?"

I glare at Joker, "Impulse!" I say.

"Do you mean to tell me you just snapped oh or are you talking about that Mexican gang lord that I might have hired to kill them."

"What are you talking about clown?" I snap.

"Hahahaha that's your next question I can answer that…well the answer is technically I have no friggin clue because I said might and plus all the doctors say I'm 'psycho'. I never know what I'm talking about." He says and then he starts laughing and stops, "Ok time for my next question but first Ben has to leave the room."

Ben walks out of the room and he has a paranoid look in his eyes. I turn around and look at Joker. "So what's your question?"

"Would you like to know where Impulse is?"

"Yes."

"Fine break me out of Arkham and I will gladly show you the way." Joker says.

"Hell no I'm not breaking you out of here."

"Fine I'll just have him killed and then you can never get your _revenge_. Now your choices are that you break me out or I send the dogs after him. You have five seconds to choose."

I think for a second, "Fine…I'll break you out." I say with a sigh.

Joker smiles evilly.

**There you have it. Chapter 2 of the epic story I've written as I go along, but it works for me. Of course with the help of Linda aka DrakesChick. She is the creator of Angel/Black Velvet.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally back with a new update! Yeah anyway…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC, Batman, or anything famous which saddens me D: **

Ben and I are going at the same speed as the Batmobile. We are following them but from a safe distance. We watch it turn into an ally next to an alarm we triggered off earlier for this reason. Ben turns and looks at me, "We are going to be the first successful people to friggin steal the Batmobile!" We see Black Velvet and Batman get out of the Batmobile and they go into the building. We stop the car and run to the Batmobile.

"Dude we have to do this extremely quick!" I say as I look at Ben.

"No we're going to take our grand old friggin time! Of course we gotta move fast!" Ben says as he throws his hands in the air.

Ben takes out his equipment and starts working on hacking the security system to the Batmobile. About half way through hacking the voice of some chick pops up, "Batman you dumb ass did you forget your keys?"

"Sorry Batman isn't here right now but if you would like to leave a message wait till the beep…BEEP!" Ben says.

"Who the hell is this!" The voice says.

"The new owners of the Batmobile!" I say.

"She's trying to hack in!" Ben says.

"Go faster then!" I say.

"No shit Sherlock!" Ben says. Suddenly Ben hits the final button and then the security system shuts off and the doors unlock.

"What happened to that chick who tried to hack us out?" I say.

"Let's just say she had a little surprise!" He says with an evil smirk.

**Babs P.O.V. Really Quick**

Suddenly all of my computers got shut down and completely fried. "Shit! That bastard ruined everything!" _I better call Dick._

I pull out my cell phone and call Dick. It rings and then Angelique picks up, "Hello." She says.

"Yeah it's Babs…um someone hacked into the Batmobile."

Suddenly I hear Dick on the other end, "Yeah we kinda figured that out already since the Batmobile is missing!"

"Hey I could be worse. They fried all my tech!" I snap.

"Damn." He says quietly.

"You're on your own for a while Grayson."

"Great…thanks for trying to warn us." He says and then he hangs up.

_I better call Damian so he can go help them._ I call Damian and he picks up, "What do you want?"

"Go get suited up." I say.

"Why they said I couldn't go out tonight?"

"Change of plans someone stole the Batmobile and fried all of my tech so yeah. GO NOW!" I growl.

Damian just huffs and hangs up the phone. _Little bastard will never change._

**Back to Cooper's P.O.V. Told you that would be short**

I hop into the driver's seat and Ben hops in the passenger seat. We start driving. "This car is the shit! I think it has more than horse power!" Ben says. "How the hell are we supposed to know what all of these buttons are?"

"I don't know just press them and see what happens." I say and I shrug.

Ben presses a button and a rocket shoots out of it. "Shut it off!" I snap at him.

"It's not my fault!" He says.

"Yes it is you pressed the button!" I snap.

"But you told me to!" He says back.

"Just press it again and turn it off." I say and then he presses a different button and the Batmobile changes into a jet. "Son of a bitch!" I snap. "I told you to hit the rocket button damn it!"

"I forgot which one it was!"

"You better remember which button you just hit!" I hiss.

"But what if I don't remember?"

"You better remember or I'm going to watch you plummet to the ground!" I say and then he hits a button and we start to fall. We both yell and the car hits the road and we drive to an abandon warehouse and you can see Arkham Asylum in the distance. Ben starts making adjustments to the Batmobile and I change out of my Gauntlet uniform. "Ben I'm paying a visit to your favorite cousin." I say.

"Tell her I say hi." He says and then he goes back to working on the Batmobile. I nod and I pull out my motorcycle that is parked in the garage next to the warehouse. I drive towards Wayne Manor. _I'm sure she is sleeping there again._ I pull out my phone and call Angelique's cell phone.

"Hello?" She says as she answers it.

"Hey favorite cousin!"

"Why do you always call me at like 2 in the damn morning?"

"Because I have a sleeping problem. God don't judge me." I say as I take a turn. "I'm guessing you're at Wayne Manor."

"Why?" She says.

"Hey speaking of Wayne have you and Grayson…you know…I mean it has been six months you can trust me I won't tell."

"What did you just say?"

"Have you and Grayson done the deed. I mean come on I want a little cousin to look after."

"I can't believe you just said that!" She yells. "What are you drunk you would never talk to me like that?"

"What I was just curious I mean family is important." I say.

"By the way," She says. _Aw crud this can't be good._ I pull the phone away from my ear, "HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME!" She yells into the phone.

"Listen I'm dealing with it myself. I apologize so yeah I'll be at Wayne Manor in like 20 minutes." I say and then I hang up the phone before she can say anything.

_Oh God she's going to bitch at me when I get there. Might as well get drunk like she said._ I pull over and go into a liquor store. I grab the first bottle I see and pay for it. I start drinking it and I start driving towards Wayne Manor again. I call up Ben. "Hello." He says.

"Heeeyyyy Bbbbeeeennnnn."

"Are you drunk?" He says.

"If you kann't ppprrove itt tthhhannn iii'mmm not!"

"Where are you?"

"I'm sommmeewhere bettttweeen a boulevard annnd a stttreeet somewhere."

"Are you driving or walking?"

"Thhhehee fffsassater onnne."

"Oh God."

"By the wwwaayyyyy. Youuurrr Annnggggeeellls new favortieeee cousin! Byyeyye Byyyeeee Birdyyyyyy!" I say and then I hang up the phone. I pull into Wayne Manor. I stumble my way to the door and I'm still drinking. Alfred opens the door, "Whhhattts uupp you ol' Brit?"

"Pardon me!" He says.

"Whhhereees Anggeellls?"

"She's upstairs in her quarters."

"Ssssheee has quuartters here? Hoowww muucch money does sheee have saved up!" I say excitedly.

"I mean a room Master Cooper." He says as I walk in.

"Oh….i'lll jussstst find the way myself." I say as I head for the stairs.

Suddenly Damian walks down the stairs, "Let's get ready to stumble!"

"Shut up you little bastard!" I snap. I find my way to Angel's room. I open the door and see her and Dick talking.

"Sup guyyysss!"

Angel looks at me and her eyes go wide. "Dick get out please."

He nods, smiles slightly and walks away. I turn and look at him, "Byyyeeeee Suuuggarrrr Daaaddddy!"

Angel walks over and rips the bottle from my hand, "What's the matter with you?" She snaps at me.

"Giiiiivvvvesss iiitttt bbacccckkkk."

"No!"

"Buuuttttt iiitttt nneeeedddsss to sssstooop!" I yell.

"What needs to stop?" She says as she puts the bottle down.

"THE PAIN!" I say. "I CAN'T HANDLE THIS ALONE!" I scream as I put my hands to my head.

Suddenly the door opens and Dick pops his head in, "Is everything ok in here?"

"Get the FUCK out of here!" I snap right as Dick closes the door. I punch a hole through the wall that leads to the hallway. Angel pulls me away from the wall and I stumble to the bed and burst into tears. Angel sits on the pillows and pulls me into her lap and starts to stroke my hair like my mom use to do when I was younger and sad. "You're never alone…remember that." She says quietly. She hums quietly as she keeps stroking my hair. I close my eyes and I fall asleep.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I wake up and the covers are on me. I rub my head. _What the hell happened last night? Wait why am I in Wayne Manor? The last thing I remember was pulling up to a liquor store…aw shit!_ I turn over and I see a tray of food with milk and two aspirin. There is a note.

_Here this will help._

_~Love Angel, Dick, Damian, and Alfred_

_Damn I really must have screwed up!_ I take the aspirin and then I eat my food. When I finish I take the tray down stairs. Suddenly I hear a voice come out of no where. "UNCLE COOPER!" Joani says as she clings to my leg.

I walk with her still clinging to my leg, "Hey Joani!" I walk into the kitchen and find Alfred making her lunch.

Alfred looks at Joani, "Mistress Joani your breakfast is ready." She lets go of my leg and sits down at the table and starts eating.

I hand him my tray, "Thank you for the food and aspirin." I say and then I leave the manor. I hop on my bike and I drive to the warehouse that Ben is at.

"Where the hell have you been?" He says as he throws his hands in the air.

"I was at Wayne Manor." I say.

"Oh well as long as you are ok." He says, "Now come check out the modifications I've done to the Batmobile." He says and then we walk to the back of the warehouse. I'm in shock because the Batmobile has 10 times more armor, a bunch of rocket launchers, and two torrents. "Watch this!" He says with a smirk. He hits a button and the tires turn 90 degrees. "Now I can drive side to side instead of front to back!"

"Alright now all we have to do is make a plan." I say as I cross my arms.

**Later on that night**

Ben is driving the Batmobile towards the front gates of Arkham and I'm scaling the cliff in the back of Arkham because Joker's holding cell is in the back right corner of the first floor. The guards open up the gates for Ben because they assume that it's Batman. As soon as the gates close all the guns pop out of the Batmobile and the wheels turn and Ben starts shooting the front of Arkham.

The alarms start going off and all of the guards go up to try to stop the new Batmobile. I see all the guards start heading for the front. I take down a couple of guards that haven't left yet. I go Joker's cell and use and EMP remote to unlock the locks. Joker looks at me, "Oh look my knight in shining armor!"

"Shut up clown and let's go!" I snarl.

Ben is shooting the front of the building laughing his ass off. "Man I haven't had this much fun since that alien invasion!" He starts laughing again while he is shooting one of the torrents at a guard tower.

I drag Joker across the back lawn and a guard notices us. I throw Joker to cover. I shoot the guard in the shoulder with one shot and then I drag Joker across the lawn again. We stop at the edge of the cliff. "If you expect me to jump off this clip you are going to have to give me a couple shots of tequila first." He says and then he laughs. I throw him off the cliff and then I do a pencil dive. We swim over to the boat that I anchored near the cliff. Then I use the com link to contact Ben and I tell him to get out of there.

Ben presses a button and then the back of the Batmobile opens up and Ben rides out armored motorcycle. When he gets a few feet away the Batmobile self destructs. We both get a clean getaway. Ben and I meet up at the warehouse.

"You got the clown?" Ben says.

"Hey I take that as an insult. I prefer entertainer to the public." Joker says.

Ben tosses Joker a package with a purple suit. I pick Joker up by the jump suit. "Tell me where Impulse is now or I will gladly bring you back to Arkham."

"You should always check a psychotic clown when you bring him inches away from the chest." He says and then he stabs me in the chest. I drop Joker and fall on my knees. Ben runs after him but stops in his tracks because Joker took my pistol. "You know this was a fun party but I'm going to have to hit the old dusty trail and get back to my Harley. That explosion you caused really made an impact on her. She isn't a big fan of cards anymore." Joker finishes and runs away.

Ben runs over to the first aid kit. He runs over to me and takes my chest plate off. He wraps me up in gauze and takes me to the hospital.

**This chapter has come to a close! Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to comment, fav, and alert. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back with an update. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC, Batman, or anything famous.**

Ben helps me walk into the hospital. A nurse runs up to me, "What the hell happened to you?"

"Oh…he was mugged." Ben says, "Yeah the bastards stabbed him in the chest. I tried to stop it as much as I could until we got here."

"What he said." I say.

"Can we get him a gurney?" The nurse screams. Suddenly they run over with one and put me on it. They start to rush me down the hall and then I hear a voice, "COOPER!" _Oh it's Angelique._ She runs over to me, "What the hell happened?" She says as she looks at my stab wound.

Ben walks up behind her and puts his hand on her shoulder, "He got mugged Angel." He says.

She turns around, "Where the hell were you when this happened?" She snaps.

"Angel they knocked him out and then went after me." I say as I grab her arm.

Suddenly the nurse looks at her, "Angelique we got to get him out of here before this gets any worse or he looses anymore blood."

Angelique nods and lets them take me away. I can hear them yelling at each other from down the hall.

"What happened to you Mr. Macho! I mean I thought you were all big and bad!" Angel snaps.

"He got me from behind! Now don't go bitching at me. I mean even though that's your profession!"

"What did you just say to me? I'll slap you so hard that you will end up in one of these gurneys."

"Bring it I'd love to see you try!" He snaps.

Suddenly I yell, "I can hear you guys from down here dammit! Either both of you get in here and spend time with me or I'm gonna have the nurse kick you out!"

Angel and Ben walk in and they are glaring at each other. Angel grabs my charts and starts to examine them. Ben sits down in the chair. "So what really happened?" Angel says as she crosses her arms.

"I got stabbed! I mean what you don't believe me?" I say as I sit up.

"Fine don't tell me." Angel says, "I mean I do live with a demonic 10 year old I can tell when someone's lying."

"Fine fine you want me to tell you." I say in an aggravated voice.

"Um…I really don't think that that's a good idea." Ben says.

"Why would it be a bad idea?" Angel asks as she crosses her arms.

"You see it wasn't a mugger…We saw that the Joker had escaped. We were walking home and we tried to be good people! There are you happy now!" I snap at her.

"Are you two crazy! I mean really trying to be hot shots. Guys the Joker is so crazy!" She says as she throws her hands in the air.

"We wanted a thrill." Ben says.

"Of course you two wanted a thrill." She says as she shakes her head.

"Wait what the hell are you doing here anyway." Ben says.

"I work here you moron." She snaps. "I have to go work now ok." Angel says. She looks at the chart again, "I'll have a nurse come stitch you up and then you can leave Cooper. Oh and please don't do anything stupid." She says as she puts the chart down. She waves bye to Ben and walks away.

**A Few Hours Later**

"You idiot you almost told her." Ben says.

"I don't care. I'm just going to kill that clown. I mean he almost hit a vital artery!" I say.

We get to Ben's car and then we drive to the warehouse we were at. We pull up and then walk into the building. I change into my Gauntlet outfit and Ben changes into his. A few minutes after we finish the doors break down. "Shit." Ben mumbles under his breath.

"Dammit you drive like crap!" Robin snaps as they get out of the car.

"Robin we uh have a problem. There are two other people here." Batman says.

"Yeah I already noticed." Robin says and he starts throwing batarangs at us.

Ben just looks at me, "Oh hell no!" He charges at Robin.

Batman goes to stop Ben from charging Robin. I run up to Batman and knock him on his ass. Batman gets up and he has a pissed expression on his face. He charges me and then Robin charges Ben.

Suddenly Robin speaks, "Oh what a hot shot coming after the little kid. I mean you must really suck."

"You little bastard!" Ben snaps as he throws him across the room. Ben pulls out his pistol and shoots Robin in the shoulder.

"Robin!" Batman yells.

"What the hell are you doing?" I snap at Ben.

Robin struggles up and Ben starts for the door, "Let's get the hell out of here." I run after him and just as I do I grab a fragment of cloth from Joker's pimp suit. Batman chases after us and then stops and looks back at Robin. Ben and I hop in his car and drive away.

We get to his apartment. I look at Ben. _What an idiot! He shot a kid._ "What the hell were you thinking?" I snap at him.

"Hey it slowed him down didn't it?" Ben says and then he chuckles.

"This isn't a joking matter!" I snap at him.

"Well did you at least get us anything good that can help us with leads?" Ben says as he crosses his arms.

"Yes." I say and then I hold up his piece of cloth, "I got a piece of the Joker's pimp suit."

We run test and we find a skin cell on it. It has the toxin that turned Joker into the Joker. We run a trace on where this substance can be found and we tracked it to two locations. One to where Joker was transformed and then another to a factory where Harley is frequently seen at.

"Well looks like we found our place." Ben says. We restock on all of our tech and then we head out. We park the car and then we climb up the fire escape. We get on the roof tops and we start going towards where Joker is at. We see Black Velvet and Batman again but they are following behind us discreetly. We prepare for the ambush. Ben and I hide behind a giant generator. Black Velvet walks but it and I back hand her. She stumbles and falls to the ground. I start to choke.

"Get your hands off of her now!" Batman growls out as he charges me. Ben tackles him before he gets to me. The two of them start fighting.

Black Velvet smirks, "What's so funny?" I ask. Black Velvet kicks me in the back of the head and I tumble over. "That!" She says.

She charges at me and goes to punch me in the face. I block her and hit her in the side. It doesn't seem to faze her and she backs away. She pulls out her bow staff and uses it to flip over me. She goes to kick me in the back but I turn and punch her in the jaw. "Give up yet?" I ask her.

She just cracks her neck, "Nope!" She says with a smirk and then punches me in the chest. "Agh!" I say and then I grab my chest. _Shit she hit me in my stab wound. That hurts like a bitch!_

Suddenly our attention breaks when we hear a gunshot. We look over and see that Batman is shot in the leg and he is on the ground. Suddenly Black Velvet turns her attention towards Ben. She runs over with her bow staff and whacks him across the face…hard. He is in shock and she runs up and kicks him in the stomach. He falls on the ground and she jumps on him and starts punching him, "You piece of shit!" _Oh my God only one person can sound like that when she is completely pissed. Angel!_

She stops mid punch when Batman says, "Black Velvet!"

"That's a good dog!" Ben says. Black Velvet just looks at him and punches him in the face hard. She gets up and runs over to Batman. She helps him stand up.

"Angel?" I ask as I twist my head.

"What did you just say?" Her and Batman say at the same time.

"Wait a second…Cooper?" She says as she walks over to me. "What the hell are you doing!" She snaps at me.

She looks over at Ben and he stands up, "Man am I glad I beat the shit out of you." She says as she puts her hands on her hips.

I look over at Batman, "Dick…is that you?"

"Damn I didn't see that one coming." Ben says and then Angel walks up to him. "What's up cousin?" He says. She shakes her head and slaps him across the face, "What the hell was that about?" He says as he shakes his head.

"How dare you? How dare you shoot Damian!" She snaps at him.

"Hey I didn't know that it was one of you guys!" He says.

"That doesn't matter! He is a little boy!" She snaps.

"That is enough!" Dick and I say at the same time.

"You are a horrible man Benjamin Marks!" Angel says as she shakes her head, "This is just…a new low for you." She says and then she walks away. She helps Dick and then they both start to walk towards the Batmobile.

"I like the hooker outfit by the way!" Ben yells.

I slap him upside the head, "You jackass!"

**So yeah that's the update. Linda's will be out soon…probably later on today! Hey who do you think should play Gauntlet if there was a movie?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys finally an update! I mean it's only been two or three months :P Yeah it's Linda typing right now. Each time Devan and I went to update this story we got pretty preoccupied with bowling, going to the mall, or playing Batman Arkham City. Ok anyway hope you enjoy. Next chapter will be out soon, because it's so long it will have to be separated.**

**I don't own DC or anything famous.**

"Let's just head back." I say and I start to turn around.

"Why! We are already this far Cooper."

"I'm not in the damn mood anymore." I say coldly.

"Is it because they found out who we are? I mean if that's your problem at least we know who they are to." He says and then he crosses his arms.

"You think that's my problem. I could give two shits about them knowing. No I beat up Angel. I never want to hurt Angel Ben. She's been so good to me, and then you go and shoot her boyfriend and his brother!" I snap out.

"Damn I'm sorry. At least I didn't shoot them in the chest or something." He says and then he looks out, "Fine let's just head back." He says and then he starts walking.

When we get back to our hide out Ben hops on the couch. I walk over to the piece of fabric from Joker's outfit. _What's your next move you twisted son of a bitch?_

After a few hours of not being able to sleep my phone rings. I pull out my phone and look at the caller ID. _Why the hell is Dick calling me?_ "What are you doing calling my cell Dick…is this about what like just happened?" I ask him. _I don't feel like listening to him lecture the shit out of me._

"No oh and my leg is fine by the way. No I'm calling because I need your help." He says and then there is a pause between us.

_Wait Batman, well Dick, is asking for our help? I think this is a joke to get us back or something._ "You need our help." I ask him skeptically.

"Yes it's about Angel." He says in a neutral tone.

_Wait Angel what the hell happened to her? _"What happened to her?" I ask in a curious tone, but here is still a hint of nervousness behind it.

"Joker kidnapped her and I need you and Ben to help me find her. Seeing as how it's your fault for breaking him out!" He growls into the phone.

_Oh no! Dammit! _"We'll be there in five minutes." I say and then he hangs up. I look at the phone as I close it. _No Angel to! Joker is so going to die. First my wife and son and now my cousin. This is personal!_

"Where are we going?" Ben asks.

I grab my outfit, "Angelique was kidnapped."

"Good." He says.

I walk up to him and slap him, "She was kidnapped by Joker." I hiss out.

"Oh damn that's not good! I was only kidding when I said the whole good thing dude. You honestly think I hate her that much. I just love to annoy her." He says and then he has a shocked look on his face, "How did he steal her?"

"I don't know yet. That's why we have to get going." I say and then I walk out the door. I put my stuff in the trunk and then Ben comes and puts his stuff in the trunk. We get into the car and drive to Wayne Manor.

When we get there we ring the door bell. We wait less than a minute and then Alfred opens the door. We step into the manor and we walk into the living room. When we get to the living room Ben opens up his big mouth, "Spawn child where you at? I have to I mean want to apologize for shooting you." _Dumbass!_

Damian stands up, crosses his arms, and then glares at Ben. Ben sits down in a chair and I walk over and lean against the wall. "Have you found anything else out since we last talked." I ask.

"No!" Dick snaps, She's gone still. That stupid clown kidnapped her! Oh and who's fault would that be?" He snaps again and then he glares at Ben and I.

"Hey hey this all goes back to Impulse." Ben says.

"Who the hell is Impulse?" Damian says.

"Come on you're the son of the World's Greatest Detective and you don't know." Ben says.

"Shut up asshole this is your entire fault!" Damian snaps. _Ben just loves to pick fights with everyone. He needs to calm the hell down._

"Was that an attempt at making a comeback because it wasn't too good?" Ben says. Damian gets up from the couch and lunges at Ben.

"Damian!" Dick growls at. _I know Damian could do some serious damage to him. I have to stop this. _

I grab Damian by the throat, "Try it again and I'll pop your arm out of socket." I say and then Damian starts to struggle.

"Cooper put him down!" Dick snaps, "I mean we all want one thing and that's for Angel to be safe."

"Says you." Ben says. _What an idiot! _Dick turns and glares at him, "Just kidding."

I sigh and let go of Damian. "Good now that all of us are on the same page what would Joker want with Angel?" Dick asks.

"Hell if I know." Ben says.

Suddenly the computer starts going off. "You have one new video message." A female voice says. We all walk over to the computer and Dick hits the view button. The second the video begins to play I clench my fists. I look over and see that Dick is fuming. My attention goes back to the video. _Yup it was Joker who kidnapped her. She looks like she's been beaten for a while. Joker is so dead. I mean I don't think he has even been with her for that long._

Joker takes the crowbar and swings it at her head and she rolls out of the way. He whacks her in the side and she cries out in pain. I hear Joker, "Come on Angel cry out to Dick Grayson or someone else to help you. I mean they are going to see this." He says and then he laughs. _Holy crap…he's using her to get money! This bastard is sick. _Angel smiles, "I'm ready for my close up bitch!" She flicks off the camera. _Yup that's really my cousin. _She struggles to stand up but then falls again when Joker whacks her across the face with the crowbar again. "So yes Mr. Grayson I was going to call but this is much better. I want $2,000,000 or you don't get to see your precious little minx again." He says and then he grabs her face and makes her look at the camera even though she tries to look away. I look away. "You know she is really smokin' hot. Who know what'll happen until you pay me off." Joker starts laughing and then the camera shuts off.

_If he touches her in any inappropriate way I'm going to kill him slowly and painfully! _"We have to find her now!" Dick growls.

"That's it this bastard so pushed the limit. He had part in killing my family he defiantly isn't killing Angel." I say.

"Hey she's a strong girl. I mean she flicked off Harley Quinn! That's epic!" Ben says.

"This isn't a fucking matter to joke about!" Dick snaps as he turns and glares at Ben, "Just think about it none of this would be happening if it weren't for you two jackasses!" He growls out. "I'll have Babs check where this was sent from…oh wait one of you jackasses crashed all her tech!" He yells and then he throws his hands in the air. _Wow he really does care about her._

"Hey not my fault we had to get the Batmobile so we could break Joker-" Ben says and then I smack him in the back of the head. _He needs to stop opening his mouth._

"Where the hell could she be?" Damian asks.

"I don't know." Dick says and then the phone starts ringing. He starts to talk into the phone quietly. Dick walks over to the grandfather clock and puts his hand on it, "Since you guys already that were Batman and Robin I guess you can go in the cave."

"Sweet!" Ben and I say happily.

When we get down to the Batcave Ben and I look around in aw. _Holy crap a giant penny and I dinosaur! This place is epic._ I see Damian and Dick walking over to the Batcave. I grab Ben's arm and we follow them. "I'll look for some of Joker's hide outs." Dick says and then he starts typing away like crazy.

Suddenly I hear Ben yell. _Crap he got away from me. _"Who the hell had pixie boots and green scaly panties?" He starts laughing.

I hear Dick, "Mine. Oh and don't be hating on the scaly panties. Your cousin liked them." He says and then he smirks.

"Dude that wasn't even cool." Ben says as he walks back over.

"Thanks for the image Grayson. Now I defiantly won't be able to sleep." Damian says as he crosses his arms.

"Hey guys I think I might know where she is." I say and then I start typing on the computer.

"Where?" Dick asks.

"Well when you guys were following us we were heading to a warehouse where Harley frequents." I say. "It's an old factory that use to have the chemical that turned Joker into Joker." I say and then Dick puts his hand on my shoulder.

"I think your right. Nice work." Dick says. He runs over to this room and comes out a few seconds later in his Batman costume on. "Damian go change." He says and Damian runs off.

Ben walks over to me and whispers, "We gotta get ourselves one of those."

I shake my head and walk off to go change. When I come back everyone is there and suited up. "Ok guys to the Batmobile and let's go get Angel." Dick says and then he hops in the driver's seat."

When we get to the warehouse Dick puts his cowl into detective mode. "Ok there's only two bodies moving in there. One has Angelique's figure and the other might be Joker. He doesn't have a gun so let's just go in."

We all nod and walk over to the door we open it and walk in. _Who's this guy? Whoever it is though looks so friggin Bad Ass!_

"Angel." Dick says.

She turns and sees us there. She runs over to Dick and jumps on him. She wraps her arms and legs around him and whispers something into his ear. _Well at least she's fine and happy._

"Oh great who the hell is this guy?" Ben asks.

"Red Hood." Damian says.

"I hope you know demon child that I can answer questions." Red Hood says.

"You know we have to bring you in." Dick says, "I mean you've committed murder."

"But Dick-" Angel says and then Red Hood cuts her off.

"Don't try it. He won't listen but thanks for trying. But we all know that you aren't going to turn me in." Red Hood says as he crosses his arms.

_Wait Red Hood…now I know who it is. _"Wait!" I yell and then everyone turns and looks at me. I look at Red Hood, "You're the guy who like stole all of Black Mask's drug dealers! You are so awesome."

"Cooper!" Angelique yells.

"Sorry but Angel you can't deny that this guy is the shit."

"Ok enough talking damn it. Come on Red Hood you are coming with us." Damian says.

"No I think you all should stay." A voice says from behind us. We all turn and see Harley Quinn standing there pointing a gun at us.

"Get out of the way Harley." Dick growls.

"Sorry B-man but I can't. Mr. J wants to kill this bitch and get the money from that dumbass rich boy Dick Grayson for her."

"Ok bitch just because I pwnd you doesn't mean you can call me a bitch." Angel says and then she puts her hands on her hips.

"That's it. Boys take care of these losers." Harley says and then a bunch of goons come out and start fighting us.

We all separate and start fighting guys. Suddenly Red Hood pulls out a gun and starts shooting people. _This guy is awesome._

"Put the damn gun away Red Hood and fight." Dick yells.

"Damn Bats you're no fun. But fine." He says and he puts his guns away. He flips and kicks this guy in the face.

I start fighting these two guys. Suddenly I hear Angel, "Gauntlet behind you!" I grab one of the guys in front of me and throw him into the guy behind me. _Holy crap he had a pipe. _Angel runs up to the last guy and wraps her legs around his neck and cuts off his air supply and knocks him out.

"Nice!" I say and we high five each other.

I leave her and I join Ben and I start taking on guys in a corner. We finish off our guys and we look around. Everyone finished there's. "Where'd Harley go?" Angel asks.

"Who cares lets get the hell out of here." I say.

"You got good moves." Red Hood says as he looks at me.

"Thanks." I say with a smile.

Dick turns and looks at Angel, Come on Miss Hastings you've seen enough. Let's get you home to Mr. Grayson." He says in his Batman voice.

"Sounds good to me." She says and then start to walk.

"Not on my watch B-man." We hear Harley say.

Suddenly I see Ben run near Angel and then I hear the gunshot echo through my ears. I see Ben fall on Angel. _Ben! _I stand there in shock as Angel starts talking to him. _She hit an artery…there's no saving him…her and Joker are going down now. My whole family has been killed off by that clown and his crazy girlfriend._ I snap out of it, "Ben!" I yell as Angel stands up.

I run over to Ben, "How could I let this happen to you?" I whisper.

I hear Harley laughing and then Angel says something and lunges at her. Angel starts beating the living shit out of Harley and then Dick pulls her off and wraps her in his arms.

Suddenly Red Hood walks over to me and puts a hand on my shoulder, "Man I'm sorry." He says and then he pulls out a gun, "Here in case you need this later." He says and then he salutes me and runs off.

I stand up and then I hear Dick, "Robin take care of her. Go get Joker and lock him up to. Call Gordon and then wait for him to get here…Cooper I'm sorry."

"I can't believe he's gone to." I say. _Now Angel's the only family I have left._

"Wait where the hell is Jason?" Damian says.

Dick shakes his head and then walks out with Angel. "Damian I'm going to go." I say and then I leave. I head back to mine and Ben's hide out. I look at the gun Red Hood gave me. _He doesn't even know me…yet he gave me a gun. But why? So I can off myself…or get revenge._ I put it on the coffee table and I close my eyes.

**The Next Day**

_I have to find Impulse…that's the case Dick's working on now. I guess I can head over there now. _I look at the gun again and I grab it. I hide it in my costume and I put it in my car. I drive to Wayne Manor and ring the doorbell. Joani opens the door, "Uncle Cooper!" She yells and then she gives me a hug.

"Hi Joani." I say and then she lets go. I walk in and then I see Dick there, "Where's Angel?" I ask him.

"Oh she's at Barbara's house. They needed some girl talk. I was actually going to call her now." He says as he picks up the phone. He dials the number and talks to her. He hangs up, "Actually I'm going to go pick her up now." He says and then he walks towards the garage.

I sit there in silence until Dick comes back with Angel, "Hey Cooper." She says as she walks over to me.

"Hey Angel." I say as I stand up.

"So are you ready to go looking for Impulse." She says.

Dick and I nod and then we head down to the Batcave. When we get down to the Batcave we all go change. When I get out I see Dick sitting at the Batcomputer. I walk over to him, "How is she?" I ask him.

"Having a hard time." He says quietly. There's silence for a few minutes and then Dick speaks, "Joker's so lucky I didn't kill him." He says as he looks at me.

"Dick she's fine. Now let's find Impulse." I say.

Angel walks over and puts a hand on Dick's shoulder and one on mine, "Are you boys getting along well?" She says with a smile.

"Yes we are." Dick says.

"So anything about the whereabouts of Impulse yet?" She asks as she takes a few steps back and stretches.

"Actually we just got a hit." Dick says.

"Let's go get this son of a bitch!" I say and I start to walk away from the Batcomputer.

Angel puts her hand on my shoulder, "Do you want to sit this out?" She asks. _Did she seriously just ask me that? I want to get these sons a bitches._

"What?" I snap at her.

"Don't snap at me dammit! I only care!" She snarls.

"Yeah now you care. Ben died saving you and you hated him!" I yell and I throw my hands in the air.

"You think I didn't care! He was my cousin Cooper. Of course I loved him but we didn't get along. Oh and another thing I know it's my fault you asshole. Just so you know you're not the only one who's lost somebody because of Joker!" She yells. _Damn…I forgot._

Dick looks at both of us in shock. _Either he's never seen us like this…or he just hasn't seen Angel act like this. _"I know you lost someone because of Joker to but did you think that maybe we handle death differently." I say in an aggravated tone.

"Yeah I know we handle it differently. Trust me I know." _Is she talking about the other night…I don't even remember what happened?_

"What's that suppose to mean?" I ask.

"Nothing can we just go?" She says as she puts her hands on her hips and then she looks at Dick.

"Yeah that might be a good idea." Dick says and we all start to walk away from the Batcomputer.

"Of course you ask your boy toy if we can leave." I mumble under my breath.

"What the hell did you just say?" She says as she glares at me.

"I didn't say anything." I say as I hop in the passenger's seat. _This is Angel's spot but I don't care right now._

"Get the hell in the back." She says when her and Dick reach the car.

"No I'm taller."

Dick gives her a look. "Fine," She says and she hops in the back, "Asshole."

We drive to where Impulse's supposed hideout in Gotham is. When we get there we get out and look around the building. "It's quiet." I say.

"To quiet." Angel says.

Dick puts his cowl on detective mode, "Guys I see five people in there." He whispers. "Two have pipes, one has a gun, and two don't have anything. One of the unarmed ones is sitting behind a desk…I'm guessing that's Impulse." He says.

"Let's kick some ass." I say as I head towards the door.

Angel grabs my arm, "You idiot. It's called we need to surprise them."

I jerk my arm out of her grasp, "You two are no fun."

"We play the way where you don't get killed." She says and then we walk towards and open window. We sneak in and hide behind boxes. Dick sneaks up behind the guy with the gun and takes him down quietly. Once he's knocked out Angel and I come out. We attack the other men while Impulse sits there with his legs crossed. Dick and I work side by side and we take out our guys at the same time as Angelique.

We go over to Impulse who is backing away from his table and trying to make a run for it. "Don't let him get away." I say.

"I won't." Dick says as he pulls out his batclaw. It wraps around Impulse's legs and he falls face first into the ground. I run over to him and grab him by the throat. I slam him into the wall. _This piece of shit killed my family and know I finally have him in my grasp._

Impulse starts laughing, "You bastard!" I snarl.

"What are you talking about?" Impulse says.

I tighten my grasp, "You killed them!"

"Dude I've killed a lot of people. That's not helping me." He says.

"What you don't remember me. You don't remember killing my wife and my son. My 5 year old son who was in his baseball uniform."

"Oh wow Mr. Marks so that's what happened to that other suit." He says.

"What do you know about Joker?" Dick asks.

"Oh the clown…oh speaking of him he was the one who hired me to kill your family. No hard feelings right?" Impulse says.

"You've got to be shitting me. No hard feelings." I growl.

"Where's Ryan Lautner?" Angel snarls.

"Who are you talking about hot stuff?"

"Don't play dumb with me asshole." She says.

"Oh you're talking about that dude whose wife got killed by Joker."

"Yes!" She yells.

"Calm yourself. I'll tell you. But I want a kiss first."

Dick growls and punches right near his face, "Where is he?" He growls.

"Oh so you're tappin' that my bad. Well if you let me go Bats I'll tell you where he is."

"Fine." Dick says.

"What?" I snap._ Hell no! This bastard isn't getting out of here. Not after what he did to my family. These two want to be goodie goodies that's fine but he isn't getting out of here._

"But after you tell us where he is." Angel says as she crosses her arms.

"What the hell I want a group vote on this." I say.

"Fine he's in this building somewhere." He says. "There I told you know have Mr. Marks let me go." He says. Dick and Angel look at me. I throw him into the chair and handcuff each arm to each armrest. _This bastard isn't getting out of her._ "This isn't fair! We had a deal." Impulse says.

"You said for Batman to let you go. You said nothing about me you piece of shit." I say and then the three of us go out searching for Ryan.

"Wait Dick go into detective mode and search the building." Angel says as the three of us stop.

"That's a good idea." He says and then he puts the cowl into detective mode.

"I can't believe you would actually let him go. You two sicken me." I say in an aggravated voice.

"You honestly thought we would let him go." Angel says.

"Yeah interrogation 101 let them think you'll do what they want." Dick says. "Guys he's in the basement." Dick says and then we run for the stairs. We run down them, "He's in this room." Dick says as he kicks the door open. I head back up the stairs. _I have some unfinished business to take care of._

"Oh Mr. Marks your back already." Impulse says and then he smirks.

"Yeah you piece of shit." I say and then I walk towards him. I stick my hand in my pocket and I grab a hold of the gun. _If I do this there is no going back. I'll be a criminal and Angel will have to hunt me down. But this piece of shit can never hurt anyone ever again. No one will have to go through what I did._

"What are you thinking about?" He asks.

"None of your business." I say.

"Just so you know. Your son tried to save your wife, but he was pathetic. He honestly thought he could take me. Then your gorgeous wife she's almost as hot with Batman. But anyway she tried to put up a fight but in the end it was worthless. Both of them were pathetic just like you." He says. _Yup my decision is made._ I pull out the gun, "Just so you know Mr. Marks you'll go to hell for this."

"Save me a seat." I say and then I add pressure to the trigger. All I hear is the noise and I look away. Suddenly I hear Angel, "Cooper!"

I turn around, "I'm sorry Angel." _ I am sorry this is going to kill her._

"What the hell!" Dick snaps at me. "We don't kill!" He yells.

"You two may not but I'm my own person." I say.

"Cooper." She says quietly.

"Angel please understand." I say.

"I do understand Cooper but…" She says and then she looks away. Ryan takes his arm off her shoulder and whispers something to her. She walks over and puts her hand on my shoulder, "Cooper." She says quietly.

"You've said that enough times already." I say.

"Don't get like that." She says.

"You understand don't you?" I ask.

"Cooper I already told you I do it's just that…you killed a man in cold blood." She says.

"You're telling me that you wouldn't kill Joker if you had the chance. I mean he killed Linda." I say in a low tone. "He beat you with a crowbar, crippled one of your best friend's, and he killed your parents. Then his stupid girlfriend tried to kill you and killed Ben instead." _I know she wouldn't do it. Not just because it's against the rules but she doesn't have it in her heart to kill someone. She loves helping people. _

She looks away, "I wouldn't kill him…or her." She says. "Wait where the hell did you get the gun anyway?"

"Let's just say while you guys were busy Red Hood gave me a parting gift." I say.

"We have to turn you in." Dick says.

Angel turns and looks at him, "Dick."

"Angel I'm sorry. I love you but…he killed someone. He has to pay for what he did. I mean he shot his face off." He says as he points at the body.

She turns and looks at me. I put a hand on her shoulder, "Fine whatever take me in. I'd shoot him again if I had the chance." I say coldly. "That bastard got what he disserved." I turn and look at Angel, "I'm sorry Angel…thanks for trying." I say.

Dick walks over and handcuffs me. _I'm so going to get Grayson back for this. From now on he's at the top of my most hated list._ I see Angel and Ryan get into the Batmobile and then the cops arrive. Dick hands me over to the cops and leaves. _I could never hate Angel but I can hate Dick all I want._

They stick me in the squad car and they start to drive away. _I'll get my revenge on Dick._

**So there you have it a really long update and probably another part to this soon. So hope you enjoy don't forget to comment either. **


	6. Chapter 6

**So yeah another update. Enjoy! This chapter takes place almost a year after Cooper get's put in jail and then it jumps around but I'll warn you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC or anything famous.**

_I've been in jail for almost a year. This sucks…Angel visits me at least once a week…but I still hate Dick._ I snap out of thought when I hear the guard bang on the bars to my cell. "Come on get your ass up it's your free time." He says.

"Fine whatever." I say and then I shrug. I get up and follow the guard. We walk down to where the work out area is. I walk over to the punching bag and I start to punch it. I do a roundhouse kick and then I punch it again. The bag starts to swing from all of the blows. Suddenly I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see this tool standing there, "You hit like a pussy." The guy says.

I just shrug, "Whatever you say." I say and then I start to walk away. He grabs me by the shoulder and turns me around. He goes to punch me but I duck. I punch him in the stomach and he winces. He lunges at me again and I punch him in the jaw. I hear the snap noise. "Now who's the one that hits like a pussy?" I say and then I smirk. Suddenly guards run over and separate us. One guard hits me in the back and then he starts to drag me away. I get thrown in my cell and then I lay back down on my bed.

After a few hours I hear one of the guards, "Get up you have a guest." I stand up and walk over to the bars. Suddenly an elderly man dressed in a plumber's uniform walks up to the bars. The guard walks away.

"Who the hell are you?" I say and I cross my arms.

"An old friend." He says.

"Um yeah about that…I don't know who the hell you are." I say and I throw my hands in the air.

Suddenly he pulls the belt from my Gauntlet costume out. My eyes go wide. I look at him for a second, "Like I said before Cooper an old friend."

Suddenly the guard that was there earlier comes back over, "Are you two almost done?" He asks in an impatient voice.

"You could say that." The old man says and then he stabs him with a knock out dart. The man takes the keys off of the guard and unlocks my door.

"Is this some kind of joke?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"You honestly think that this is a joke?" He says. I shrug and then I walk over the guard. "Let's just get the hell out of here." He says and then we head for the door. We walk out one door and we start to walk down the stairs. We start walking and then we see a janitor, and the old man hits him with a knock out dart to, "Take his clothes." He says.

"What?" I ask in a puzzled tone.

"Do you want to get out of this shit hole or not?"

_He does have a point._ I swap clothes with the janitor and then we start to walk. When we get to the court yard alarms start buzzing. "Shit." The man and I mumble at the same time. Suddenly guards start to surround us. "Well I might as well just reveal myself now." He says and then he rips off his outfit and mask. _Holy crap Red Hood!_ He hands me an AK 47, "Here you go. I mean until we get you back to being in your costume."

"Thanks." I say. Red Hood and I start shooting at everyone so we can make a clean get away. I make sure that I don't get any head shot and that I don't hit any vital arteries. After everyone is down Red Hood and I hop the fence and we get into a car. We start to drive and Red Hood takes off his helmet.

"I think it's only fair," He says and then he puts the helmet in the back, "I mean you've showed me your identity. Jason Todd." He says.

"Well thanks for breaking me out of there." I say.

"Don't thank me. You shouldn't have been there in the first place. That piece of shit deserved what he got." He says.

"I know." I say.

"Ok so let's get down to business." He says.

"What's the business?"

"Well it's why I broke you out." He says.

"Oh yeah…why did you break me out?" I ask as I look out the window.

"Well I've made a team and we call ourselves the Outlaws. I want you to join us." He says.

"Really." I say in shock.

"You've got talent." He says, "So you're Angelique's cousin?"

"Yeah." I say.

"Did you know she's getting married?" He asks me.

_What the hell this has to be a joke._ "You're joking right?" I say.

"No…wait she didn't tell you?" He asks.

"She didn't tell me."

"Well why would she do that?" He asks me.

"Maybe it's the fact that I hate Dick." I say and then I shrug.

"You hate him to." Jason says. "See that's two things we have in common already. I hate Dick and you hate Dick. You believe in justice and I believe in justice." Suddenly we pull up to this abandon warehouse, "Welcome home." He says and then we get out. We walk into the warehouse and I see Starfire and some other red head.

"Guys this is our new teammate." Jason says.

"I'm Cooper." I say.

The red head walks over and sticks his hand out, "Roy Harper." I shake his head.

Then Starfire walks up to me and shakes my hand, "Kori at your service." She says and then she smirks.

"Sorry I don't like aliens in that way." I say and then I shrug. "So anyway Jason tell me more about my cousin's wedding."

"Well it's a week away." He says.

"I guess I have a wedding to visit. I mean it's the best place for my message to be heard." I say and then Jason smirks, "I like the way you think Cooper."

**A Week Later**

I add the finally touches to my disguise. _This will really screw with them. I mean they won't think anything of a little old man._ I grab the card off the table and write, "See You Soon! :D" _They won't even know what to think…but I don't want them guessing. I want Dick to know he's on my list. _I grab a bag and I grab Tommy's uniform. I put it in the bag and then I throw tissue paper over it.

I walk out and Jason is standing there. _Oh Kori and Roy are probably have their fun right now._ "I'm sure you know what to do." He says.

I nod and then I walk out. I take the car and park down the street from Wayne Manor. I go to where the entrance to the Batcave is from the outside. When I get into the Batcave I walk up to the elevator. I walk through the grandfather clock and then I blend in with the rest of the crowd.

When the wedding starts I cross my arms. Angelique walks down the isle. _She looks really nice. It's such a shame she's marrying Dick._ _At one point I did get along with him but he just ruined everything when he sent me to jail._ Once the wedding's done everyone gets up and walks inside. When Angel and Dick start to dance I stand with the crowd and I pull out my phone. I snap a picture and then I sneak into one of the offices when no one notices. _I can't be seen by any of the body guards or the security cameras. _

When I get to the office I hack into the wireless printer and print the picture of Angel and Dick. Once it prints I take a red marker and draw a giant red x on his face. I smirk. _This will totally send the message._ I sneak back out of the office and walk over to the line. When I reach them I have the bag and card in my hand, "Oh it's always nice to see two young happy kids together." I say.

"Oh thank you. That's so sweet." Angel says as she takes the bag and card. She has a questioning look on her face. _She doesn't know who I am. It's really messing with her mind. _

"So how long have you two known each other?" I ask them.

"Oh we've know each other since we were 13." Dick says. _I'm pretty sure it's 12 dumbass._

"Ah young love. You never know where you'll find it." I say and then I put on a smile.

"That's very true." Angel says.

I start to walk away, "I mean who would have thought a bird and a piece of fabric could ever match?" I smirk and then I turn to my side and walk into the crowd. I sneak into the back yard and I get out that way. When I get to the car I change out of my disguise and I drive back to head quarters.

"How did it go?" Jason asks.

"Good." They had no idea and by now they probably know that it was me who went. The best part was that I wasn't seen by any of the cameras or guards." I say and then I smirk.

"Excellent work. Now lets start your training." He says.

I nod. _This should be fun._

**8 Months Later**

I roundhouse kick and Jason ducks. He goes to punch my ribs and I block him. I punch his jaw and then he moves his head back. He goes to his kick my leg but punches me in the stomach. I wince and then I got to punch but I knock his legs out from under him. He falls out the ground and I point my pistol at him. "Nice job." Jason says and then I stick my hand out. He grabs it and I pull him up, "You defiantly have gotten better since when we first met. Don't get me wrong you were good before but now you're improved." He says and he starts to walk away. "Do you want to get the money form those scumbags for me?"

"You got it Jason." I say and then I change into my Gauntlet costume. I head out and I start jumping from roof to roof. Suddenly I hear a voice, "Stop!" _Oh it looks like Dick decided to join the party._ I turn and I see Nightwing standing there.

"What did you get demoted?" I say and then I smirk.

"Come on Cooper I'm taking you to jail." He says as he starts walking towards me.

"Yeah that's what you think. Wait why the hell is your costume red instead of blue?"

"Change in costume." He says and then he pulls out his eskrima sticks. "Now come on just turn yourself in. Do you have any idea how much you are driving Angel crazy?" He says.

"No plus I'm sure she's fine." I say and I take a step away.

"One way or another you are coming with me." He says in a low tone.

"Yeah ok." I say and I start to walk away. Suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder. I pull out a weird shaped batarang out of my costume. _How the hell did he pierce the armor?_ I turn around and I go to punch him he ducks and I kick his face. He rolls backwards and gets up. He lunges and kicks me in the stomach. I stumble backwards and then I run forward. _I'll fake him out. _I act like I'm going to punch him in the stomach and when I blocks I knock his feet out from under him. He falls on the ground and I start to walk away. He gets up and I turn around, "You know what I'm bored let's just end this." I say and then I put my hands behind my head.

Dick stands up and wipes the blood away from his mouth, "Good at least you came to your senses." He says and then he starts walking forward.

_Now the time to take him out. Angel isn't around, I'm sure she'll get over it._ "You're right Dick I have." I say and then I move my hand and pull the gun from the hidden holster on my back. Before he can even react I pull the trigger and he falls on the ground. I walk over to him, "Told you I'd get you Dick." He says. I see Dick move one of his hands and he hits a button. "Oh trying to get help. Hell I think I'll stick around and see who comes to get you." I say.

He goes to say something but then I kick him in his side. I look down and see that I shot him right near his ribs. I walk away and hide until I see someone hop on the roof. _Angel? _She runs over to Dick and brings him on to her lap. She starts to stroke his hair and she starts saying something to him but I can't make out what it is. He lifts his arm up and points to the area I'm in. She turns her head in my direction and then I step out of the shadows. "Hello Black Velvet." I say.

She stands up, "Why would you do this?" She says and it sounds like she is crying.

"You're telling me you didn't see this coming?" I say and I cross my arms.

"You monster!" She snaps and then she clenches her fists. She starts to walk over to me, "What the hell is your problem?" She says coldly. She gets to where I am and I smirk.

"Come on Angel I don't see what the big deal is." I say.

She pulls out handcuffs, "I'm taking you back to Blackgate." She says in an icy cold voice.

"All because I shot your husband. Oh and might I add it was a very nice ceremony." I say and then I chuckle.

"I'm not joking." She says and then I see tears falling from her face, "I don't understand why you do this to me Cooper." She says and then she looks away. After a few seconds she looks back, "I have to take you in." She says in a serious tone.

"Yeah I don't think so." I say and then I punch her in the stomach. She lets out a cry and then she stumbles back and falls on the ground. _What the hell?_ Suddenly Dick jumps up and lunges on me before I can even react. He starts punching me like crazy and then I kick him in his gunshot wound. He falls over and lets out a wince. I walk over him, "Yeah I think that's my cue to leave." I say and then I walk away.

I take one last look at Angel. _I'm sure she'll be fine. I mean one of the other Batfamily members is probably on their way to come get Dick._ I jump off the roof and head to where one of the drug dealers hideouts is. _Well I might as well go finish the job that Jason gave me._

**So what did you think? Yeah this is Linda talking right now. So yeah I did the last part so it can fit in with what I have planned for my Black Velvet sequel. Ok don't forget to review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I'm back! So yeah this chapter might reveal some spoilers for Black Velvet Returns. I don't know yet because I haven't typed but just a fair warning for if you read that story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Gauntlet!**

I slam the last guy in the wall and pick up the briefcase with the money. _Yup Jason probably sent me here just so I could kick the crap out of these guys._ When I get back to the hide out I walk in and put the briefcase on the counter. _Hmm…I don't see anyone. Maybe they went out somewhere._ I hop on the couch and let out a sigh. _I wonder if Angel's alright. I mean that just didn't seem like her. _

I pinch the bridge of my nose and I sigh. After a few minutes Jason and Roy walk in. Roy has a sad look on his face, "Roy what's the matter?" I ask.

"Kory left." He says and then he slumps his shoulders. _Good I didn't like her. But I feel kinda sad for Roy. _

I stand up and put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry Roy." I say quietly.

"It's fine." He says and then he goes to his room.

Jason walks over to me, "Poor guy." I say as I cross my arms.

"I guess," Jason says and then he shrugs, "So did you get the money?" He asks.

"Yeah it's over there." I say as I point at the counter.

He walks over and picks it up, "Thanks." He says, "Did you run into any trouble?" He asks curiously.

"You could say that." I say and then I smirk.

He turns around happily and smirks, "What kinda trouble?"

"I had a run in with Nightwing and Black Velvet." I say.

Jason looks at me questioningly for a second and then smirks, "What happened?" He asks curiously.

"Well first off I ran into Dick." I say and then I smirk at the memory of kicking his ass, "Well I kicked his ass and then I tricked him. I made him think that I was going to turn myself in but then I pulled my gun out of the holster and shot him near the ribs."

"Then what happened?" He asks curiously.

"Well then he called for backup so I figured I'd wait." I say and then I shrug.

"Did you do anything to Angel?" Jason asks in a calm but serious voice.

"Well I punched her in the stomach why?" I ask questioningly. _What the hell did I miss?_

"Oh boy…" Jason says as he rubs the back of his neck and then he gets quiet.

"What the hells the matter Jason?" I say in a loud tone.

"God how do I tell you this?" He says as he turns around.

I put my hand on his shoulder and spin him around, "Tell me dammit!" I snap.

"Angel's like 6 months pregnant." He says quietly.

My eyes go wide. _No, no, no this can't be right!_ "Y-your kidding me right?" I ask in shock. _No I couldn't do that to Angel!_ Jason shakes his head, "Why didn't you tell me!" I yell.

Roy walks out of this room, "What's going on?" He asks.

"Nothing!" I snap at him and he retreats back to his room, "Answer me dammit why didn't you tell me!" I yell.

"I didn't think she would be out fighting." He says.

_Oh God the only reason she was out there was because…she was saving Dick. _I clench my fists and stalk over to my room. I kick the door open and then I slam it. I walk over to the wall and punch it. _Oh God what have I done? I practically killed her kid._ I walk over to my bed and I kneel down next to it. _Oh God. I know I haven't talked to you in years but please forgive me. I would never do that to Angel. She's my cousin for God's sake! Please don't let anything happen to her kid! I wouldn't be able to live with myself. God please forgive me. _I stand up and I put my hands to my head. I let out a long sigh and hop on my bed. "Dammit!" I growl out. _I would never want to take someone's child away from them. I know how that feels. Oh God I wonder how Angel's doing right now. _I close my eyes and try to fall asleep. After about an hour I do.

"_How could you do this to me!" I hear Angel yell._

"_Angel I swear I had no idea you were pregnant!" I say back sadly._

"_Well that can't change anything. If anything happens to my child I'll kill you!" She snaps._

"_I'm sorry. You know for a damn fact I wouldn't do that if I had known." I yell._

"_Whatever Cooper!" She snaps. _

"_But Angel…I'm sorry." I say quietly._

My eyes jolt open and I look around. _It was just a dream!_ I sit up and then my eyes wander around the room. I stop when I see the hole in the wall. _I have to make sure that she's alright._

**Three Months Later**

_Angel should be due any day now. Jason tapped into Wayne Manor's phone. _I put a disguise on as a business man. Suddenly I hear Jason, "Dude it's your time to shine. That girl just called Bruce." He says.

"Thanks!" I yell as I run out of the warehouse. I hop in Jason's car and fly to the hospital. When I get there I see Angel, Dick, Joani, and Damian. _Wow Joani looks a lot like her mom._ I sit down in the waiting area and then Angel starts flipping out on the nurse and I laugh quietly. Finally Bruce and Alfred run in and then they bring Angel to her room. I let out a sigh of relief. _Thank God she's ok. Which means the kids are ok. _I stand up and stretch. I start to walk for the door but then I stop. _I could wait and see what the kid looks like. I mean I'll never get to meet it._ I start to walk towards the area they went.

When I spot one of the male nurses I take the top off of my ring and the needle shines. _I love the fact that we can put knock out stuff anywhere._ I flip my ring around and when he pushes the door open I put my hand on top of his, "I'm so sorry." I say.

"Oh no it's fi-" He says and then he passes out. I drag him into the closet and I swap clothes with him. When I walk out I straighten up my outfit and I start to walk back to where Angel is. I see Barbara, Bruce, Alfred, Damian, Joani, and Ryan waiting there. Ryan is looking down at his hands while the others are talking.

"I can't believe she's having twins!" Joani says happily. _Twins!_

"I know right!" Barbara says and then she crosses her arms, "I better be the godmother for one of those kids."

"Don't worry I'm sure you will be." Joani says and then she looks down.

"What's the matter Joani?" Damian asks as he puts a hand on her shoulder.

"I just kinda wish my Uncle Cooper was here." She says and then she rubs her feet against the ground. I smile a little bit. _Well it's good to know that someone cares about me._

"Are you kidding me!" Damian says loudly. "He's the asshole who punched her in the stomach!"

"Damian that's enough." Bruce says and then Damian stops.

I walk around and after a couple of hours I walk back and I see the doctor and nurses carrying out the babies. I join into there group and I follow them. The nurses clean up the babies and then hand me two pieces of paper, "Here write." She says, "The girl's name is Haley Kathleen Grayson and the boy's name is Kevin Benjamin Grayson." When I hear Benjamin I stop. _She put Ben's name in her boy's name. I guess she really did care. _I write the names and I hand them the paper. They hand me the babies. I look at them. _It reminds me of when I held Tommy for the first time. _I smile and then I walk over to where Angel and Dick are. When I walk into the room I hand Angel the kids. She smiles happily. _I may hate Grayson but he sure does make her happy. He's still on my list I'm just pointing it out._

I leave and then I walk out of the hospital. _I'm just happy she's happy. _I head to the car and then I drive back to the warehouse. Roy and Jason are chilling on the couch, "What took you so long Coop?" Roy asks. I stop for a second. _Only Angel called me that._ I shake my head.

"Oh I wanted to see what the kids looked like and to make sure that they were alright that's all." I say and I sigh. I sit down on the couch.

"Well what did she have?" Jason asks as he and Roy turn to face me.

"She had twins. A boy and a girl." I say and then I close my eyes.

**4 Years Later (A/N: Warning it leads to spoilers that will happen in either the next chapter of Black Velvet Returns or the one after. Linda wanted me to put this warning. Just remember you have been warned!)**

I get out of bed and stretch. I drop down to the floor and I do push ups. When I do fifty I jump up and walk out of my room. _We moved locations a few times in the past few years. Now at least we live in a safe house that no one uses anymore. _I walk into the bathroom and I take a shower. When I get out I dry off and wrap up in a towel. I look at the mirror. _Angel's birthday was a couple of days ago…I wonder how she's doing these days. I mean Black Velvet is hardly out on patrol anymore. Plus the Outlaws have been very busy. _

I walk back into my room and change. I walk out and I walk into the kitchen. I see Roy with his head against the counter sleeping. I shake my head and roll my eyes. I put on a pot of coffee and turn the TV on. I leave the news on. _Oh look another bombing, someone getting stabbed in Gotham, oh and what a surprise another murder. _Right as I'm about to shut it off something catches my attention, "A kidnapping happened in Gotham either early this morning or late last night." I turn and look at the TV.

Suddenly it shows Angel's house. _Oh God no!_ Suddenly it shows Dick holding Angel. _What the hell happened?_ Suddenly Joani steps in front of them, "Please if you see Haley or Kevin please call the police and say where you saw them." She says as she holds two pictures up. _Who the hell could have stolen those kids? I know if I find the person I'm going to kick the shit out of them. _The reporters start to scream out questions, "Is it true that you are involved in the mob?"

"Is it true that the children are Bruce Wayne's?" One yells. Angel grips onto Dick's shirt.

"Is it true that you and Mr. Grayson are having an affair?" One reporter asks as he shoves the camera and microphone in Joani's face. _Grayson's low. But not that low I know for a fact that he loves Angel and would never cheat on her and that she loves him and wouldn't cheat on him. _

Angel lets go of Dick and walks over to Joani. She goes to say something but Joani speaks, "You know what all of these accusations are false! Number one we aren't involved with the mob you dumbasses. Number two the children most certainly aren't Bruce Wayne's. Then the third thing is Dick and I aren't having an affair! He's like my father for goodness sake you sick _bastards_!" She snaps.

"You tell them Joani!" I say and then Roy wakes up, "What's going on?" He mumbles.

"Oh I'm watching the news. Someone kidnapped Dick and Angel's twins." I say calmly.

He nods and then puts his head back down on the table. Suddenly Angel speaks but Dick and Joani try to stop her, "You sick bastards!" She snaps, "You are questioning us with bullshit when my babies are out there! I know Joani just said this but Bruce Wayne isn't my kids' father, trust me I've never cheated on my husband. My husband and I are perfectly happy together! Oh and I know for a fact that he isn't cheating on me with Joani you sick son of a bitches! Get off my property now!" She snaps and then Dick and Joani drag her into the house.

A knot forms in the pit of my stomach and I shut the TV off. _I can't believe they are making accusations like that. I mean really her kids are missing and they are trying to spread lies. _Suddenly the door creaks open and then the sound of footsteps fills the house. _That's more than one set of footsteps. _I gulp and nudge Roy, "What?" He says sleepily.

"Someone's here!" I hiss quietly.

He jumps up and we start to walk to the door quietly. We poke our heads around and my heart stops. _Oh God no!_ I rub my eyes and then open them back up. _I can't be seeing what I'm seeing right now! _

"I want to go home!" Haley says as she grabs a hold of Kevin.

"I know." He says quietly. Suddenly I hear Jason, "Welcome home." He says and then he walks up the stairs.

I follow him, "What the hell is wrong with you?" I snap at him.

"What?" He says calmly like nothings wrong.

"You kidnapped two children!" I yell.

"Hey don't give me that crap. Do you have any idea how much this is going to get to Dick?" He says.

I shake my head, "Do you have any idea what Angel's going through right now!" I snap and then I walk away.

I walk down and I see Roy talking to the kids in the living room. When I get closer I examine them. Haley has tear stains down her face and she's holding onto Kevin's hand for dear life. Kevin looks like a mix of Dick and Angel but he has her eyes and hair color. Haley on the other hand looks like Angel and has long hair like her, but she has Dick's bright blue eyes and dark black hair color. "So who are your parents?" Roy says.

Kevin shakes his head, "Mom and Dad tell us not to talk to strangers."

"Come on I'm not a stranger. I think I'm a friend of your dad's." Roy says.

"Really?" Kevin says.

Haley squeezes his hand harder, "Shh…for all we know he's lying to us."

I step forward, "Hey Roy I want to talk to them." I say with a glare and then he nods and walks out.

Haley and Kevin look at me with fear in their eyes. _This is horrible. I have no idea how Jason could have done this. _"Don't worry I'll make sure no one hurts you." I say in a serious voice and then I smile slightly.

They both nod and then I walk out of the room. I wait by the door. I hear Haley start to cry, "I want daddy!" She says in a sob.

"I know I know." Kevin says, "I want to see mommy and daddy to."

"Mommy must be going crazy though!" She says in a voice full of panic, "I mean she has been having bad dreams lately." She says and then I gulp. _I wonder if she has flashback nightmares like me. _

"I promise you I'll get us out of here." Kevin says.

"I know." She says sadly and then I shake my head and walk up the stairs. _Don't worry guys…I'll get you out of here._

**So there you have it chapter 7. Please review and forgive any typos. Oh and just remember I warned you guys about the spoiler ahead of time. Well I hope you enjoyed. Linda will be updating her stories as soon as possible. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes I'm back with and update. So yes as you know the kids finally got kidnapped in my cousin's story. Fair warning this chapter is going to have another spoiler! I'll warn you just before it happens.**

**Disclaimer: I own Cooper!**

I walk up to my room and swing the door open. I slam it shut and walk over to my bed. _Why the hell would Jason kidnap them? I just don't understand it…all I know is that I have to get these kids out of here. They don't deserve this. I mean they are four for God's sake. _I let out a long sigh and lay down. _Haley looked so scared. I may hate Dick with a passion but she really seems like she needs him. Dammit Jason why did you do this. _

I run my fingers though my hair, "This is such bullshit!" I say as I close my eyes tightly. _But how do I get them out of here…well so Jason doesn't get suspicious they are going to have to stay here for a few days. _I shake my head. _I have to seriously plan this thing thoroughly. _I count backwards from 100 and when I reach 66 I fall asleep.

When I wake up I sit up and roll my neck. I let out a sigh as I stretch. I hop out of bed and look at the clock, 5:00 PM. I walk down the stairs and I see Kevin and Haley standing by the window. Haley tries to squeeze her fingers under the window but it won't work. "Haley it's not working." Kevin says in a hushed whisper.

"I don't care we have to get out of here." She says and then she lets out a sigh. She throws her hands at her sides, "Dang it this isn't going to work…I wonder how Joani is…I'm really worried about her." She says and a wave of worry washes over her face. _What the hell did Jason do to Joani?_

"What happened to Joani?" I ask as I step into the living room.

They both jump and Kevin stands in front of Joani, "Why do you want to know?" He asks in a shaky voice.

I shake my head, "Because I know Joani." I say as I start to walk towards them. They back away and get caught against the wall. Right as I get near them I kneel down, "Don't worry I won't hurt you." I say in a calm tone.

Haley pops her head out from behind Kevin, "Are you sure?" She asks skeptically.

"I swear." I say and I raise my hand like the scouts do.

Her eyes go wide and she looks at Kevin, "Where'd you learn that?" He asks me in a serious tone.

"Why do you want to know?" I ask in a joking manner as I raise an eyebrow.

"Because my mommy does that." Haley says as she steps out from behind Kevin.

"Well what would you say if I told you I'm the one who taught you're mom that." I ask and then I smile.

"Not uh." Haley says as she shakes her head.

"Shh…listen to him sis." Kevin says as he puts a hand on her shoulder.

"How do you know my mommy?" She asks as she puts her hands on her hips. _Damn she is just like Angel. _

"I'm going to tell you a secret." I say as I move closer. They hesitate for a second and then step forward.

"What is it?" Kevin asks curiously.

"I'm your uncle." I say and then their eyes widen.

"But mommy never said we had an uncle that looked like you." Haley says as she steps forward.

I look down and let out a sigh, "Well let's just say I've done some things that your mommy and daddy don't agree with." I shrug.

"Like what?" Kevin asks curiously.

"It's a long story." I say as I stand up.

Suddenly Roy walks into the room, "Hey guys." He says and then Haley and Kevin run back towards the wall. "Come on what's the matter?" He asks as he starts to walk towards them.

I put a hand on his shoulder, "Well let's see they've been kidnapped. What they hell do you think is the matter with them?" I growl.

I see Haley whisper something to Kevin, "What was that?" Roy asks.

"Nothing." Haley and Kevin say at the same time.

"Come on I'm curious." Roy says as he crosses his arms.

Haley rubs her hands together and then rubs her foot against the floor, "Well all I said was you have a bow and arrow like Uncle Ollie." She says with a smile.

Roy twitches a little bit, "You know Green Arrow?" He asks in a calm tone.

"Yeah he is so awesome." Kevin says. I look at them and shake my head. _Oh God I have to give these two the signal to shut up. _Haley looks at me and then nods. She elbows Kevin and then he shuts up. _Yeah she defiantly got her brains from Angel. _

"Why don't you get out of here?" I say to Roy as I turn him towards the kitchen.

"Fine." He grumbles and then he storms out of the room.

I walk over to Haley and Kevin, "Listen to me carefully." I say and they both nod. They walk closer to me, "Rule number one is don't bring up your Uncle Ollie ok."

They both nod, "But why?" Kevin asks.

"Because Roy used to be Green Arrow's sidekick." I say.

"Really?" They both say in shock.

I nod my head and then I speak again, "Rule number two is try to ignore Jason at all costs."

"Is that the jerk face in the red?" Haley asks as she crosses her arms.

I nod my head, "He isn't that bad." I say and then I shrug.

"Has he kidnapped you before?"

"No…but anyway Rule number three is if you have to socialize with Jason do not bring up your dad, mom, grandpa, Damian, or Tim ok." I say and then they nod.

"I don't understand though." Kevin says.

"Listen to me carefully." I say and I put my hand on his shoulder. He flinches and then calms down, "Jason was the second Robin. He really doesn't like the Batfamily." I say in a quiet voice.

"Wait…he's our uncle!" Haley says in shock.

I nod my head, "Now please just try to be on your best behavior while you are here…I'll try to help you out but I don't know how long it will take…we have to keep this our secret." I say in a quiet voice.

They both nod and then Haley runs over and gives me a hug. It catches me off guard, "Thank you." She whispers.

I nod my head. I get up and start to leave, "But wait!" Haley says as she and Kevin run up to me.

Suddenly I see Jason walking down the stairs, "What?" I say in a loud tone and their eyes widen in horror. Suddenly Jason walks passed me and then they realize why I did that.

"What's your name?" She asks in a quiet tone.

"Cooper." I say and then I walk away. They retreat back to the couch and I stalk into the kitchen.

"Socializing with your niece and nephew I see." Jason says as he grabs a fresh red delicious apple off of the counter.

"They're your niece and nephew to." I say as I lean against the door. He shrugs and then takes a bite out of his apple. Roy is sitting at the table and is still sulking. "I still can't figure out why you did this." I say as I shake my head.

"I've already explained this to you. I'm doing this to get back at Dick." He says and then he takes another bite of his apple.

"Yeah but this isn't fair to them. They want to be home and with there mother." I say in an annoyed tone.

"Oh now I see what this is about." He says and he puts the apple down on the counter, "You just don't want to see your cousin get her heart ripped out if something happens to these kids." He walks over and stands a few feet from me.

"Yes I care about my family members." I say as I cross my arms.

"I know you care about your family. That's why you blew Impulse's face off all of those years ago. You got your revenge on him and now it's time for me to get mine on Dick's." He says and then he stretches.

_He better not even try to hurt these kids. _Suddenly Roy's phone starts to ring. "Who the hell could this be?" He asks. He looks at the caller I.D. and his eyes go wide. "It's Dick." He says quietly.

Jason looks at the kids, who are still in the living room, "Go upstairs." He growls.

"Fine jerk face." Haley says and she sticks her tongue out. Kevin slaps her and then pushes her up the stairs.

"I don't understand why they don't like me. I'm not a bad guy." Jason says and I shake my head.

"Maybe it's the fact that you stole them from their house." I say under my breath.

Roy answers the phone and puts it on speaker, "Hello?" He asks curiously.

"Roy can we meet up somewhere I need to talk to you." Dick says from the other end.

"You haven't talked to me in years Dick. Why would you want to talk to me know?" Roy asks as he crosses his arms.

"Please Roy. I'm begging you as an old friend. Please meet me later and help me out." He says in a pleading voice.

Roy waits a few seconds, "Fine." He says in a defeated voice.

"Thank you. I'll meet you at the top of warehouse 12 in Gotham." Dick says and then he hangs up.

Roy shuts his phone and gets up, "Yeah I'm going to go get some rest before I go incase Dick wants to beat the living crap out of me." He walks out of the room.

I walk out of the kitchen and walk up the stairs. I see my door is open and Haley and Kevin are sitting down on my bed. I smirk, "What are you doing in here?" I ask as I step into the room.

Haley and Kevin jump off of the bed, "We weren't doing anything we swear!" Haley yells.

"I believe you…mainly because I hardly have anything in here." I say.

Haley walks over to the picture of Cassidy and Tommy, "Who's this?" She asks as she points to the picture.

I frown, "You don't have to explain it to us. Please excuse my sister Haley. She's completely nosy." Kevin says as the turns and glares at her. Suddenly she sprints across the room and tackles him.

"What am I Kevin?" She asks him as she sits on his back.

I start to laugh. _These kids are crazy but funny!_

"Get off of me!" Kevin yells.

"Say you're sorry or I'm telling Joani when we get back."

"Ok ok I'm sorry." He says and then she gets off of him.

I walk over to the picture and pick it up. I run my fingers over the frame, "My brother has a point. You don't have to explain who that is." She says and they start to leave.

"Wait." I say and then turn around, "This is my son Tommy and my wife Cassidy." I say as I put the picture frame down.

"Where are they?" Kevin asks.

I point upwards, "You have them in the attic?" Haley asks as she raises an eyebrow.

Kevin slaps her shoulder, "No you idiot they are in heaven."

"Oh." She says and then she gets quiet, "I'm sorry." She says as she looks down.

I walk over and put a hand on her shoulder, "Its fine. The man that did it to them got punished."

"I'm glad." Haley says and then her and Kevin walk out of the room. I close the door and hop on my bed. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

I wake up and I hear my alarm. _I'm going to get these kids the hell out of here. _I get up and walk out of my room. I walk down the stairs and I see Kevin sleeping on the couch and Haley is looking out the window, "What are you looking at?" I ask.

She jumps, "Oh its you Uncle Cooper." She says. I smile slightly. _I never figured I would be called that…well except for Joani but…_"I'm looking at all of the birds." She says.

"How long has Kevin been sleeping?" I ask as I nod my head in Kevin's direction.

"Of he's been sleeping for a while." She says and then she sighs.

"Well what's wrong?" I ask as I pull up a chair.

"I had another nightmare." She says quietly. "I've had them every time I've fallen asleep here."

My stomach knots. _Yeah while Roy and Jason are gone tonight I'm sneaking them out. _"I'm sorry to hear that." I say quietly.

She looks at me and smiles, "No it's fine…normally mommy helps me when I have one but I can handle it myself." She says and then she looks back out of the window.

"Do you love your mom and dad?" I asks as I lean back in my chair.

"Of course I love my parents. They are two of my best friends. I'm very close with them…I just worry about daddy sometimes that's all." She says and she starts to rub her hands together.

"Well why's that?" I ask. _I already know the answer but just so she can get some talking in. _

"Come on I think you already know the answer to it. I mean you're the smart one here. That Jason guy looks like he has anger management problems and Roy looks like he has some serious daddy issues." She says as she crosses her arms.

I smirk, "Well thanks for the complement." I say.

She nods her head, "Am I ever going to get to see them again?" She asks in a serious voice as she looks back at me. I see a little bit of water filling her eyes but she blinks the tears away.

"Of course you will." I say and I put a hand on her shoulder, "I'll make sure you do." I say and she nods. I get up and walk towards the kitchen, "How about some breakfast?" I ask and she nods her head. I walk into the kitchen and start to cook.

**10 Hours Later (A/N: SPOILERS START HERE…YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)**

_Ok it's 9:23 PM they should be gone by now. I thought I heard the door close._ I walk out of my room dressed in my Gauntlet costume.I walk into the living room and Haley and Kevin are sitting there. "Come on." I say as I walk into the living room.

"What are you talking about?" Haley asks as she stands up.

"I'm taking you home let's go. We have to hurry." I say and then Kevin stands up. They start to follow me.

When we get to the door I hear Jason, "Where do you think you guys are going?" He asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"We were just going out to get some fresh air." I say and then I shrug.

"Yeah I'm sure that's what you were going to do." Jason says and then Roy steps out of the shadows. Jason pulls out a pistol. Haley and Kevin's eyes widen.

"Go into the living room now." I say and then they run into the living room. I don't see which direction they go. _Haley and Kevin are both smart kid's they'll know to hide. _"Come on Roy you know this is wrong." I say as I step forward.

"Sorry Coop. I didn't even help Dick and Angel when they asked me last night." He says and he pulls out his bow.

I pull out my AK from it's holster. _Oh God this is how it all goes down. Me trying to be a good guy and helping my niece and nephew. I think I actually have a shot if I take Jason out first. _Suddenly the large glass door in the kitchen gets broken and someone jumps through. **SPOILER!** "Who the hell is this?" Jason says as he throws his hands in the air.

Suddenly the person stands up and my eyes go wide, "BEN?" I say in shock.

He runs over to me and pulls out two guns, "I've been looking everywhere for you." He says, "I've missed kicking ass with you." He says and then he looks at Roy and Jason. _My chances just increased by like a bunch. _I take a deep breath, "Let's do this." I say quietly and Ben nods.

**DUN DUN DUN DUN! Well I warned you about the spoiler…if you read it then that's a total like shock right? Forgive any typos and comment what you thought. Thanks for reading. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Back with an update! Warning language! Short update but a lot is going to happen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC or anything famous.**

Ben and I walk in front of the living room door, "There is no way in hell I'm letting you get passed us."

Suddenly Jason throws a smoke bomb and disappears. Suddenly I hear Jason's voice from behind me, "Watch me!" I put my hands behind my head and wrap them around Jason's neck. I throw him over my shoulder and he lands on his feet and slides. Suddenly an arrow goes past his head and almost hits Ben. Ben lets out a sigh of relief and then explodes.

Ben turns his head towards Roy, "You mothafucka!" He says and then whips out two pistols. He starts to shooting and sprinting towards Roy. He avoids every arrow that shoots past him. I glance to Ben and then back towards Jason but find no one there.

_Where the hell did he go?_ Suddenly I get kicked in the face and I shake it off. I reach behind and pull out my sword. Jason and I lunge at each other at the same time and break out into an intense battle.

Jason and I start to circle each other, "You know you can never save these kids." Jason says.

_I have to get his attention somewhere else. _I kick him in the knee and when he winces I punch him in the face and then pick him up by the shoulders. "Watch me." I say and then I launch him across the room.

Jason's body hits the wall so hard he flies through it. He gets up and rips his helmet off, "Let me take these kids and you and your dumbass brother can walk away from this."

Suddenly I hear Ben, "Hey!" Then he gets punched in the face by Roy and my attention goes back to Jason.

"Like I said before you aren't getting these kids." I say as I stand my ground.

Suddenly Roy gets thrown and lands between Jason and I. Ben walks over and brushes his hands off. "Are you two like done yet?"

"No!" Jason and I snap.

"Fine I'll just go help the kids." Ben says and he heads towards the living room.

Suddenly Roy jumps up and lunges at him, "I don't think so! I'm not done with you!" Roy tackles Ben into the wall and then Ben punches him in the face.

Jason pulls out a knife and lunges at me. I try to move out of the way but he tackles me. He tries to stab me with the knife but I grab the blade and head butt him. I knee him in the stomach and throw him off. We both jump up and start to charge each other. Suddenly a cloud of smoke appears and we get thrown back. Angel and Dick are standing there. "This is just great!" Jason snaps. He turns and looks at Roy, "I think we over stayed our welcome."

Suddenly Dick lunges and grabs Jason and slams him into the wall. Angel runs over to Roy and grabs him by the throat, "I told you I'd kill you if I found out you knew where my kids were." She yells in his face. Suddenly she turns and looks at Ben, "Wait…how? You're supposed to be dead!" Roy goes to punch her but then she head butts him.

"Hi cuz!" Ben yells.

Suddenly Haley and Kevin run out of the living room, "Mommy! Daddy!" They both yell.

Dick lets go of Jason and Haley runs over to him. She jumps up and he catches her. He pulls her into a huge hug and Kevin runs over to Linda. She pulls him into a warm hug. I smirk and Ben walks over to me, "They had kids?" He asks curiously.

I nod my head, "You see Kevin, Angel named his middle name Benjamin."

Ben looks at Angel in shock. Suddenly a gun shot goes off and the bullet hits the wall right next to Haley's head. She clings to Dick tightly, "That's a warning Grayson." Jason says and then he and Roy run out of the house. I look at Ben and then we turn to go. _We might as well get out of here. I don't feel like going to jail again. _

Suddenly I hear Haley's voice, "WAIT!" She yells. Ben and I turn around and then Haley pulls me into a hug. I'm shocked for a second but then I hug her back. Angel and Dick look at me in shock, but Angel smiles after a second. "Thank you so much Uncle Cooper." Haley says as she lets go.

"No problem kid." I say and then I hear Kevin, "Yeah what she said Uncle Cooper."

Haley walks back over to Dick, "Daddy Uncle Cooper was trying to get us out of here…but then Jason tried to stop him and broke into a big fight. He's the good guy." She says as she points at me.

Angel walks over to me and pulls me into a big hug, "Thank you so much Cooper. You have no idea how much this means to me." She says happily and I can tell that she is starting to tear up.

"No problem Angel." I say with a smile and then she lets go, "I mean what are cousin's for?" I say with a smirk.

She walks over to Ben and pulls him into a giant hug. It shocks him for a second but then he gives her a hug back. Angel still hugs him tight and then he speaks, "Um am I sure that this is my cousin Angel? I mean normally Angel would be trying to kill me or throw me through a window."

She laughs and then let's go. She hits him playfully on the shoulder, "Hey Angel I heard that your boy's middle name is my name. Do you love me that much?"

"Of course I love you Ben. I mean you're my cousin. Plus you jumped in front of a bullet for me." Suddenly Haley runs up and jumps on her mom's back. It doesn't faze Angel at all.

"Mommy who's this?" She asks.

"This is your Uncle Ben." Angel says with a smile.

"Hi." Haley says with a bright smile.

"Hi." Ben says.

Haley jumps off of her mom and runs over to Dick. Angel walks back over and picks up Kevin. "What now's the time that you try to take me in Grayson?" I say as I shake my head.

Dick looks at me and shakes his head, "Get out of here." He says in a serious tone.

I twist my head, "What?" I ask in a confused tone.

"Get out of here before the cops come…and thank you." He says in a serious tone and then he smiles.

I salute him, "You got it." I say and then Ben and I leave.

When we get out I see Ben hop into a car, "Come on Cooper let's go." I hop in the car and we speed off, "I'm just curious…How?" I say as I look at him.

"How what? Oh you mean how I got the car. You see it's really easy all I did was hotw-" He says and I cut him off.

"Not what I meant. I mean how did you survive?" I ask curiously.

"That Cooper is a long story." He says, "I'll tell you it another time."

"Fine but you will tell me later." I say and he chuckles, "It's good to have you back." I say and then I sigh.

"Come on Cooper get some sleep. I'll wake you up when we get to the place I'm taking us." He says.

I nod my head and close my eyes. After a few minutes I fall asleep.

**So what did you think? Oh and by the way Dick is no longer on Cooper's hit list. Well please forgive typos and tell me what you thought. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey I'm back! Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC or anything famous**

A cold gust of wind hits my body and my eyes shoot open. "Jason I had the weirdest dream ever."

"Hey I'm insulted." A familiar voice calls from behind me. _Ben?_

"Ben?" I ask as I stand up. My eyes wander around the room and we are in this amazing place filled with all sorts of technology and weapons.

"Duh!" He says when I finally find him. He steps towards me, "I can't believe you forgot about that amazing fight with the emo archer and Red Hood guy."

Suddenly memories from last night begin to flash. "Haley and Kevin." I say quietly.

"Yeah I mean who the hell would have thought Angel and Dick would have kids." He says in shock as he sits down in a swivel chair. "I think Angel and I would get along now…she did put my name as Kevin's middle name."

"She does care about you." I say as I sit back down on the couch.

"So did this even fix your relationship with her? I mean after all I'm pretty sure it got worse after you blew Impulse's face off." He says with a shrug.

"H-how did you know about that?" I ask in a shocked tone and then I shake my head, "Wait a minute…you are suppose to be dead. How are you…here?"

He just chuckles, "I told you last night I would tell you what happened."

"Well I'm curious…how dammit! I mean did you take a bath in Ra's Lazarus pit?" I say as I throw my hands in the air.

He laughs again, "No I didn't take a bath in Ra's Lazarus pit…let me tell you a story." He says and I nod my head as I lean back in my seat. "Well you know our job when we were bounty hunters?" I nod my head and he continues, "You how we stopped most of the robberies and stuff when they were already mid way through the job?" I nod my head again, "Well let's just say while you were putting the bad guys away I took a few bags each time." He says quietly.

"You what?" I yell.

"Come on it was a few bags who was going to miss them?" He says, "So anyway I put the money that I got into an off shore account for us."

I let out a long sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose, "Well how did you pull off coming back from the dead?"

"Ah you see that's a funny story." He lets out a chuckle but my facial expression is still stern, "Ok I see you're not laughing…well anyway I had a feeling that I was going to die when I heard about this Impulse guy." I nod my head. The name Impulse brings back flashes of Cassidy and Tommy. "So with some of the stolen cash I hired a hired gun and had him get plastic surgery so he would look just like me…I mean in case I ever needed somebody to take my spot."

I shake my head, "Really…you could have told me what you were doing." I say in a serious tone.

"So you could yell at me. No I don't think so…anyway back to the story so when we I found out that Joker had Angel I just had this feeling inside of my stomach that something was going to go wrong. So when we left and got to the warehouse I swapped places with him right before you and Dick went inside. I guess out of reflex he jumped in front of Angel."

"So wait let me get this straight…you hired a guy to look like you so if something got rough or if you wanted someone to think you were dead you could just use that person?"

"Yeah that's pretty much it." He says. "But have you noticed where we are?" He asks curiously as he raises an eyebrow.

"Maybe."

"Well you know all that money? It helped build this place." He says as he stands up. I follow his lead and start to follow him around the area. "You know I had this area built to be our bad ass hide out…but after I died I looked everywhere for you. It was as if you dropped off the grid. But I always heard about you running around with Red Hood, Starfire, and Arsenal. You were a hard person to track down."

"Well sorry…I traveled around because I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" I yell.

He just shakes his head, "Don't worry you'll get over it. Anyway have you seen Joani?" He asks in a curious tone.

"No." I say sadly as I look away from him. _We use to be close but then everything with me killing Impulse happened._

"Isn't she like 17 now?"

"Yeah I think so." I say as I look back at him. "I wonder what she's doing."

"Yeah me to." I say, "Well anyway since we will be teammates again where are we?" I ask curiously.

"Underground…on the outskirts of Gotham." He says.

I smirk, "So any interesting jobs that you have been looking into?" I ask in a curious and mischievous tone.

He smirks and puts his hand on my shoulder, "That's what I'm talking about."

**Well there you have it. It's short but I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey I'm finally back with an update!**

**I don't own DC or anything famous!**

A long sigh passes my lips as my gaze goes to the screen, "What are you doing?" Ben calls from behind me.

"Checking up on Angel and that Batfamily of hers." I say without looking away from the screen. Suddenly I see three of the trackers all start moving quickly to one area and they start to move quickly. "What the hell is going on?" I say thinking out loud.

"What?" Ben says and then I hear him walk towards me.

"Oh it's nothing three of the tracers are all moving together."

"Well it could be nothing Cooper."

"True but they are going towards Russia." I say calmly.

"Russia? Why the hell would they be going to Russia?" He asks curiously. "Well where the hell are Joani and Damian?" He asks as he crosses his arms.

"I don't know." I say and then I start to type on the keyboard. Suddenly two little circles pop up in Russia. "I'm guessing that's why." I say as I cross my arms.

"Well do you think the two of them ran away together or something?" Ben says.

"No…let's see how long the two of them have been there." I say and I put more controls into the computer.

"Why the hell has Joani been at the same place for three days? According to this time frame Damian just got there a little while ago." Ben says.

"I don't know but I think it's time we took a trip down to Russia." I say as I get up from the chair, "Do we have anything that will get us there fast?"

"I'm glad you asked!" He says and then he beckons for me to follow him. He takes me into the hanger and there is a two manned jet that is apparently faster than any other plane except maybe the Batjet.

"How the hell did you manage to get this?"

"Well I kinda stole parts to…" He says and I shake my head, "Don't give me that look it goes underwater!"

"Have you tested it?" I ask curiously as I walk towards it.

"Funny thing about that…I haven't tested it but the guy I 'bought' it from says it works. So we have a 50/50 chance of dying. Now let's fly this fucker!" Ben says, "I'm driving!"

We get into the jet and begin our assent into the sky and we begin flying towards Russia. About half way from Russia we are flying over the Pacific and I see something on the horizon. Ben turns toward me and says, "What the hell is that?" As a giant beam of light shoots towards us.

"Shit! Move this thing it's coming towards us. Which means get the hell out of the way now!" I say and Ben maneuvers around it.

"Press the button above your head!" Ben yells.

"Why?" I say as I reach up.

"Just do it dammit!" He says right as I press the button. Suddenly I start moving towards the back of the jet and it turns me around. What I thought was thrusters at first turns out to be guns and I know what I'm going to do.

Suddenly a five manned aircraft flies passed us and they circle around us and keep shooting. I start shooting and notice that our ammunition is the same as theirs. As I keep shooting I manage to hit one of the aircrafts. "Ben dive under the water!" I say to him. We head straight down. Once we are under the water I let out a sigh, "Ok we should be safe under here. It's not like they can shoot us when we are down here." I say.

Suddenly all of the ships appear under water and they start shooting at us. I start to shoot back, "So where the hell did you steal this ship from Ben?" I ask him in an annoyed tone.

"Um…I might have done some time with uh…Ra's al Ghul."

"YOU WHAT!" I snap. "You do realize that guy is a total nut case!"

"Well talk about this later lets kill these guys." He says.

"Fine but I'm not dropping this." I say and then I keep shooting. I hit another one of the ships but one of them clips one of the wings of our ship.

"Turn the gun around!" Ben says.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" He yells. I do what he says and turn the gun around. Ben pulls back on the ship and they all fly by. We follow behind them and Ben starts shooting at them to. With our combined abilities we shoot down all of the ships except for one. The ship tries to get away and we shoot a tracker at it and he flies out of the water and into the air and flies away.

"So Ra's al Ghul." I say as I look at him.

"Dammit." He says under his breath.

"I told you I wasn't dropping this." I say in a serious tone.

"Well can we just find them and then worry about it?" He asks as we fly out of the water.

"Nope we are talking about this right now." I say. "Now what the _hell_ would have possessed you to work with him?"

"Well I didn't exactly work with him…"

"What do you mean?" Ben rolls up his sleeve and he has a tattoo of a demon twisted around his arm. "You joined Ra's al Ghul!"

"I didn't join…you remember that day with Impulse." He says.

**Flashback**

Suddenly I see Ben run near Angel and then I hear the gunshot echo through my ears. I see Ben fall on Angel. _Ben! _I stand there in shock as Angel starts talking to him. _She hit an artery…there's no saving him…her and Joker are going down now. My whole family has been killed off by that clown and his crazy girlfriend._ I snap out of it, "Ben!" I yell as Angel stands up.

I run over to Ben, "How could I let this happen to you?" I whisper.

**End of Flashback**

"What does that have anything to do with it?"

"And then how you thought I was actually alive faking my death…well I was actually kinda dead."

"What do you mean you're right here right now? You told me how you pulled off the whole scheme." I say in a confused tone.

"Well yeah I kinda lied."

"You lied!"

"Yeah well you know how Jason was there…well let's just say Talia owed him a favor."

"What do you mean?" I ask as I shake my head.

"I was put into the Lazarus Pit."

"WHAT! Do you realize what that thing can do to you?" I snap. "What does this tattoo of yours have to do with all of this? That was the first damn thing you showed me!"

"We'll save that part for last. You're getting ahead of yourself." He says.

"Then finish the damn story before I crash this plane into a rock and kill us both!" I snarl.

"Well technically there would be a problem with your plan…I'm the one flying the plane." He says with a cocky grin.

"Just cut the shit and finish the damn story!" I yell.

"Fine…so after I crawled my way out of the pit it burnt like hell…just saying…anyway Ra's al Ghul said that I would be a perfect replacement for his decrepit body but I refused. Then he said, 'Its ok I have a back up plan.' But it wasn't that easy nothing's free. He tried to make me be one of his elite guards. But once again I refused because I wanted to leave."

"So that's all that happened?" I ask.

"Not exactly…about the tattoo."

"What about the tattoo?"

"He said I could leave but if I was to leave it was to be on his terms."

"So the hell does that mean Ben?"

"Let's just say he amplified the pit."

"That doesn't sound good." I say with an annoyed sigh.

"Well you see the tattoo it's my life line once the tattoo stops swirling around my arm…I die." He says calmly.

"Oh so he gave you the life line so you would be crawling back to the Lazarus Pit." I say with a hint of realization.

"Yes but I won't." He says.

I take another look at Ben's arm and notice that the tattoo is halfway down his arm instead of all the way up. "So you only have half of your life left."

"More like uh…three months." He says.

"Three months!"

"Yup." He says calmly. "Now lets just concentrate on stalking your family." He says.

"It's your family to." I say as I cross my arms.

The rest of the flight is quiet and when we get to the place where the tracker is I get out first and then Ben hops out. "I understand." I say to him.

"What?" He asks.

"I understand…the deeper down you go the eviler you become and you wouldn't do that to hurt any of us like me and Angel and the rest of the family." I say.

"Alright good now lets go check on the Bats." Ben says. We sneak into the building and walk across the rafters. Suddenly we see a fight break out and Joani, Damian, Bruce, Dick and Angel start fighting the ninjas. My gaze wanders to everyone. Angel head butts some chick. _She's gotten better since her time out of retirement. _Suddenly I see some kid pick up Joani and run towards the door.

"DAMIAN!" I hear her scream.

I move forward but then go back, "Go." Ben says and I run towards the direction of where the kid took Joani. I reach the room just as the kid swings the door open. He throws Joani onto the ground.

"You bastard let me go!" She snaps.

The kid laughs and rubs his jaw, You know that was a good kick earlier. You almost dislocated my jaw." He starts to walk towards her and she crawls away. I bite my lip and grab onto the rafters. _I can't go out and lunge…I have to stop my self from killing this piece of shit._ When she gets near the wall she jumps up and gets into a defensive position. The boy starts to laugh, "You honestly think you can hurt me…that's kinda hot. I guess you must like it rough."

I squeeze the rafter so hard when he says this that I snap it and bite my lip so hard I can taste the blood in my mouth. The kid looks up but thinks nothing of it. "That's disgusting." Joani growls and she charges him. Right as he swings she drops down and swings her legs under his and knocks him on the ground. She jumps on top of him and starts to punch him repeatedly in the face. Blood starts to coat her knuckles. _Yes beat the crap out of that bastard Joani. _

Suddenly the door swings open and Damian yells, "Joani!" He grabs her fist, "Stop!" She turns and looks at him. "He's knocked out he can't hurt you anymore." I notice a few tears trickle down from her eyes. Damian pulls her into a hug, "Thank God you are alright." _Ok this kid cares about her…I don't have to kill him…but I can't say anything about the other kid. _

"I almost killed him Damian." She says in a shaky voice.

"No you didn't Joani…if anyone almost killed him it would be me." Damian says. They separate from their hug and Damian wipes her tears away. "I'm proud of you my little protégé. I mean you totally kicked his ass without my assistance." Joani laughs when he says this.

They both kneel, "Hey Damian I have to tell you something." She moves a little closer to him.

"I do to." He says and then he rubs the back of his neck. "I wanna go first but can you give me a second." He runs a hand through his hair. _Can these to just kiss already my God!_ "I was really worried when you were missing. But the first thing I have to explain is that stupid charity ball. I swear I didn't kiss that psycho, she kissed me! When I saw the look of hurt in your eyes I wanted to knock her out…I freaked out on her though. I searched everywhere for you, because I didn't know you were kidnapped, and I didn't get to tell you that it was her. I just wanted to apologize…I was afraid you would hate me," He stops and lets out a long sigh. "Damn I kinda suck at this…well when you were missing I searched for ever for you…things just weren't the same without you. You have been my best friend for 5 years Joani…so what I'm trying to tell you is…" He says and then he runs his hand through his hair again.

"Damian," She says and she moves closer to him.

"Yeah."

"Shut up and kiss me already!" She says and she grabs him by the collar and pulls him in to a kiss. _About damn time!_ They separate from their kiss.

"Wow Joani you are really straight forward…why could you have been like this earlier?" He asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"Oh I don't know…I didn't think you felt the same way about me." She says quietly.

"Well I didn't think you felt the same way about me…actually I didn't understand the feelings I had towards you until I had this talk with Haley." Damian says.

"Do you think we should be getting back to the action?" She asks curiously. _I see she became adventurous when she grew up._ They both get up and leave.

I walk back out to where the main battle is. Once they beat Ra's they leave. _At least they are all safe. Man there kids cant cut a break._ Suddenly Ben hops down from the rafters and walks over to Talia and Ra's. Talia helps Ra's up, "Hello Ra's." Ben says as he crosses his arms.

I hop down and land next to him. Ra's looks at us, "I see you still have your tattoo oh and look you found your brother. Isn't that nice." He says as he crosses his arms.

"He's weak leave us be you owe us that much." Talia says.

"I don't own you anything!" Ben snaps.

"We'll see." Ra's says and then a big puff of smoke appears and they are gone.

Ben grabs his arm, "What's wrong?" I ask curiously as I look at him.

"My arm hurts." He says and then his tattoo goes up his arm.

"Ben your tattoo just went back to the top of your arm." I say and then the sound of sirens comes from outside, "Come on lets get out of here." I say and we head back outside. We get to the jet and fly into the air.

"Ok Cooper lets head home."

"Nope that kid is going to die." I say coldly as I cross my arms.

"What kid?" He asks curiously.

"The one that nearly killed Joani and was hitting on her while doing it." I say.

"Interesting…well an ambulance is leaving…I'm guessing you want to follow it." He says.

"You can bet that demon tattoo that I do." I say.

"That's not funny." He says as we start to follow the ambulance.

"If you can joke about it so can I." I say and I cross my arms.

After a few minutes we get to the hospital and we put on our doctor disguises and change our faces. We sneak into the hospital from the back and we find out which room that Dennis kid is in. When we find him we see he is in a single bed room. We walk into the room and lock the door. "What the hell do you want?" Dennis says as he sits up. I grab a scalpel and Ben pulls out a needle. "What are you guys doing?" He asks nervously. We take off our masks, "A-are you guys even doctors?" He asks. He pauses for a slight second, "Are you…no it can't be." He says as he looks at me.

"Can't be what?" I ask as I take a few steps towards him.

"Nothing." He says.

"Joani?" Ben says as he walks closer to him to.

"No." He says. He goes to reach for the call button but I cut the wire.

"Not uh not so fast…we haven't even had time to start to fun." I say with a smirk. Ben puts the needle in his arm and after a few seconds he goes limp and can't even move or speak. "What cat got your tongue? I thought you enjoyed playing rough." I snarl. I take the scalpel and run the blade up and down his body and then across his face. The blade reaches his throat, "Have fun down there I heard it's warm." I dig the scalpel into his throat and rip it across his neck. "Come on Ben our work here is done."

**Well hope you enjoyed the update. Please review and tell me what you thought. Until next time. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys I'm back with an update. Please comment and tell me what you thought after this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC or anything famous.**

We land the jet in the hanger, "I'm heading home." I say as I walk to change out of my outfit. When I finish I leave the cave and start to walk to my apartment. As I'm walking down the street I notice a person in a hood who has been following me since I left Ben's place. Once I'm a block away from my apartment I turn down into an ally then once I notice that they followed me I grab them quickly and slam them against the wall. I rip the person's hood off and notice that it's a young girl who looks to be about 17. "Why are you following me?" I ask in a serious tone.

"I just wanted to talk to my daddy." She says as she crosses her arms.

"What? Kid I don't even know who the hell you are." I say as I take a step back.

"Well I know who you are Cooper Marks and you know who my mother is." She says in a serious tone.

"Alright I'll play along who's your mother?" I say as I cross my arms.

"Jade Nguyen." She says in a serious tone.

My eyes go wide, "I haven't heard from her in years. How is she?" I ask curiously.

"Oh you know got older, turned into a criminal, had me." She says plainly.

"Oh ok…what are you Roy's daughter or something because he's with his buddy Jason." I say.

She smirks, "Nope I'm yours."

"Wait wait wait…explain this."

"Well when two people love each other very much they-"

"I got that part." I say as I put my hands up.

"Well do you want to finish this conversation inside I mean its kinda cold out here." She says as she leans against the wall.

"Fine." I say and then we walk to my apartment. We get to my apartment and when we get inside flashbacks occur. _Oh crap she could be my kid._

Suddenly the girl speaks, "I've been so rude I haven't even told you my name." She says as she hops on the couch. "The names Laila. Well I was born at night and it means night baby. I mean come on I look pretty hot for a seventeen year old right." She says as she stands up.

"Don't speak like that!" I say in a serious tone.

"Why? Starting to believe me?" She says as she crosses her arms.

"I don't know yet."

"What's not to believe _Dad_ Mom always said that I looked like you?" She says as she steps closer to me.

"Hey I don't know if you are my kid or not." I say standing my ground.

"Well you know we could always do a DNA test." She says with a shrug. I examine her and notice that she has the same hair color as me and her hair is in a ponytail so if it was down it would be about mid back length. She has brown eyes and they look just like Jade's. _Maybe this girl is telling the truth. I mean she looks like a mix of both of us…but more like me._

"Fine you can stay here tonight and then bright and early in the morning we are going for a DNA test." I say and I walk towards my room. After a few minutes I fall asleep.

Suddenly I wake up and Laila is on top of me with a sai against my neck. "Good morning sunshine." She says.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I say as I move my pistol to her side.

"Why?" She asks as she looks down and notices the pistol. "I guess my mother was right you are handy." She says as she gets off.

"What the hell was that for?" I ask as I sit up.

"Just a test." She says with a shrug.

"A test of what?" I say as I get off of my bed.

"To see if you would actually kill me even if you thought I was your daughter or not." She says. "Oh and don't bother with the DNA test I already did it while you were asleep."

"You what?"

"I already took the DNA test." She says plainly, "And it came back as a match. Here's the results." She says as she hands me a paper.

"How do I know this is real?"

"Because your cousin signed the paper. I just put it as a false name and said it was urgent and she did the test right away."

"You talked to Angel?"

"Yeah she's a nice lady." She says as she leans against the wall.

"You shouldn't have talked to her!" I say as I walk towards her.

"And why not?" She asks curiously.

"Just don't talk to her…not yet anyway." I say with a sigh.

"Oh and I have a surprise for you." She says as she leaves my room.

"Surprise?" I ask curiously when she leaves. Suddenly Jade steps out of the shadows in her Cheshire costume.

"Long time no see Cooper." She says as she walks towards me and takes her mask off.

"Why didn't you ever tell me we had a daughter?" I ask her as she steps right in front of me.

"Because you weren't worthy of such a beautiful child." She says.

"I didn't even know you were pregnant. I would have stayed." I say in a serious tone.

"Sure you would have but what about that Cassidy girl. How is she these days I heard she's six feet under."

"Don't you dare speak of her." I say in a serious tone.

"Alright fine but you need to do something for me."

**Yeah so I left you with a cliff hanger. Linda isn't happy with me because even she wants to know what happens. Linda will be updating her story soon but please comment and leave a review! Thanks for reading. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok here's a new chapter.**

**I don't own DC or anything famous.**

"What kinda help?" I ask curiously.

"We'll there's this experimental drug at Wayne Enterprises."

"You want me to break into my families company?" I say in an are you serious tone.

"Yeah but the drug is called anti lazarus." She says with a smirk, "And that is all you need to know."

"Fine…I'm in." I say as I cross my arms.

"Do you want to bring my brother in law?" She asks curiously.

"No he stays out of this…and he isn't your brother in law…Well why are you stealing this anti lazarus anyway?" I ask curiously.

"Like I just said, that's all you need to know." She says and then she vanishes into the shadows.

Suddenly Laila walks back in, "Ok so since mom just filled you in on the job I have to take you to the meeting place where we'll see Sportsmaster."

"What no Grandpa?"

"We don't see eye to eye." She says plainly.

"Alright since you are with your mom you have everything you need for the job?" I ask.

"Well I could use a new suit my old one is all burnt from my last mission." She says in a serious tone.

I walk over to my closet and hit a button. It slides open and there are a bunch of suits, "Pick one." I say as I step away and she walks towards the closet.

"Wow you sure have a lot of these." She says as she starts to look through them.

"Just in case." I say.

"Why do you have chick costumes in here?" She asks curiously.

"Just in case Angel ever went rogue." I say with a shrug.

"You wanted your cousin to go rogue?" She asks as she looks at me.

"No I said just in case."

"Whatever." She says as she pulls out a maroon one. "Alright I'm going to crash on the couch. I want pancakes in the morning." She says as she starts to walk out of my room.

"Make your own damn pancakes I'm going to bed." I say as I walk back over to my bed.

**The Next Day**

I wake up and walk out of my bedroom and see Laila standing by the stove in her pajamas and cooking pancakes. "Put the leftovers in the fridge I'm going out." I say as I walk by her. "And don't break anything."

"Fine just be back by 9:30 PM." She says.

"Fine." I say as I walk out. I go to Ben's place and when I get there Ben is screwing around with tech on a desk. Ben looks up and gives me a weird look, "Good morning sunshine and may I help you miss?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Behind you you moron." Ben says.

"No thanks uncle I'm all set." A familiar female voice calls.

I let out a sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose, "I thought I told you to stay home." I say as I turn around.

"But it got boring there." She says as she crosses her arms.

"It's been 10 minutes since I left."

"I get bored easily." She says and then she walks over to Ben, "Whatcha working on Uncle Ben?"

"Cooper why the hell is she calling me Uncle Ben?" He asks as he looks at me.

"It's a long story Ben." I say as I walk over to them.

"Actually it's not he screwed my mom, she had me, and now I'm here!" She says as she crosses her arms.

"You and Cassidy had a daughter I didn't know about?" He asks in shock.

"You remember Jade don't you?" I ask.

"Oh that really explains a lot then." Ben says as he goes back to working on his stuff.

She leans against the table, "So what do you guys do for fun around here?" She asks as she looks around.

"She's very enthusiastic I like her." Ben says.

_Aw great these two are going to be like best friends. _"Hey Ben could you do me a favor?"

"Sure Cooper." He says.

"Can you go pick up rope and a grappling hook for the launcher in the wrist of my suit?" I ask him.

"Ok." He says as he stands up and walks out of the room.

"Ok let me show you where all the good stuff is." I say as I walk over to the secret area of the shop. We go into the elevator and we start to go down. I bring her to the weapons room and she looks in aw, "Ok pick some weapons for tonight's job."

"Yes! Man you guys have a lot of awesome stuff. It's even better than the stuff mom has and she stole it all." She says as she starts to look around.

"Speaking of which what does your mother want that anti lazarus for?" I ask curiously.

"Oh well her and Sportsmaster plan on taking over the league of assassins and injecting Ra's al Ghul with the anti lazarus which will cause him to revert back to his actual age and die instantly." She says as she picks up a pistol. "Crap! I wasn't supposed to tell you that. Don't tell mom I told you that." She says as she looks at me.

"Fine I won't say anything to her." I say and then she walks over to all of the blades. She grabs a bunch of throwing knives, a katana, and to sais. _Just like Cheshire._

"Dad what's your weapon of chose?" She asks curiously. I grab a pistol, a katana, and a bunch of throwing knives. "Wow you're just like me except you have the pistol."

I shake my head, "Wow this is weird."

"You're telling me." She says. "Well thanks for the new equipment but I have to go and stake out the place and check on last minute security incase anything changes. Orders of Sportsmaster. I'll meet you at the house at 9 so I can take you to the rendezvous point." She says as we walk towards the elevator. When we get to the computer area I just hop in the chair and wait for Ben to get back.

When Ben gets back and I smirk, "Ben I've got a job for you tonight." I say as I cross my arms.

"Really."

"Yup. Well let's just say last night I got a visit from Laila, who's my daughter, and then Cheshire. She wants me to break into Wayne Enterprises with her, Laila, and Sportsmaster to steal anti lazarus."

"Anti lazarus?" Ben asks as he raises and eyebrow.

"Let me explain. They plan to steal it so they can inject Ra's with it and take over the League of Assassins, but it will cure you so while we are going into steal it…"

"I will." Ben says with a smirk, "Cooper I love the way you think."

**Cooper's Apartment, 9:00 PM**

I'm standing outside my apartment building waiting for Laila and a black Sedan pulls up. The passenger window rolls down and Laila says, "Get in." I open up the passenger side door and get in. Laila drives away and too the place.

"Alright so where's the rendezvous point?"

"An abandoned church in Park Row." She says.

"Ok so what's your part in this plan?" I ask her curiously.

"I don't know yet. Sportsmaster hasn't told me."

"So I assume you don't know what I'm doing?"

"Oh no I know exactly what you are doing."

"Alright then what am I doing?"

"Oh Dad you are going in first and you get to take out the cameras and security guards while we wait outside." She says.

"Oh so I'm taking all of the heat?"

"Yup." She says and then we arrive. She pulls the car around the back of the church and we get out. Sportsmaster and Cheshire walk out.

Cheshire walks over, "Are you ready sweetie?"

"Don't call me sweetie." I say in a serious tone.

We get into a black van and drive to Wayne Enterprises. When we get there I get out of the van and work my way up each floor of Wayne Enterprises taking out as many guards as possible without killing them. I get to the floor with the experimental drug and Sportsmaster, Cheshire, and Laila walk in. Right as we walk into the room Roy and Jason walk out of the vault.

"Jason, Roy what are you guys doing here?" I ask in shock.

"I owe Talia a favor." Jason says with a shrug.

"We'll be taking that drug now." Sportsmaster says as he walks towards Jason.

"Jade?" Roy says in shock.

"Hello Roy how are you?" She asks curiously as she steps towards him.

"Mom you've been all over town haven't you?" Laila says as she crosses her arms.

"_Mom?_" Roy asks.

Jade and Laila point at me, "Crap!" I mumble.

Roy shoots an arrow at my face and I catch the arrow and snap it in half. We all run towards us and suddenly Angel, Bruce, Dick, and Damian crash through the window in their costumes. "Great the Bats are here." Sportsmaster says.

"Yeah you guys need to leave. I mean you are kinda trespassing." Dick says and I roll my eyes.

"Just shut up and detain them!" Bruce snaps.

"What up family!" Jason says and then the fight starts. Jade and Laila go after Angel, Damian and Bruce go after Sportsmaster, Jason fights Dick, and Roy comes after me. Roy goes to punch me but I block and knee him in the stomach. I go to punch him in the jaw but he blocks and punches me in the face. He goes to punch me again but I duck and knock his legs out from under him and while he's falling I grab him by the back of his neck and slam my knee against his face. I take a step back and he gets up. He starts to shoot arrows at me and I dodge. I pull out my pistol and I start to shoot at him. Suddenly he sprints towards me and I start to shoot faster but he keeps avoiding them. He tackles me and I hear glass shatter and watch it speed by my head as we fall from Wayne Enterprises.

"COOPER!" I hear Angel yell.

Roy attempts to punch me but I kick him away and he pulls out and arrow and starts to shoot at me. I take out my katana and chop the arrows in half. I start to pull our some of my throwing knives and throw them at him. One of the throwing knives hits his shoulder. Suddenly I look up and notice Laila coming down towards us. I spin Roy so I can kick off of him and I grab Laila's hand. We stop and Roy shoots an arrow at the ground and foam explodes and he lands in it. "I thought you could use a hand. What were you trying to do anyway?" She asks with a smirk.

"Oh you know just thought I'd hang around for a bit." I say with a smirk. She shakes her head and lets out a small chuckle. We grapple back up the building and get into the room.

Suddenly Dick gets punched in the face and thrown across the room by Jason, "So now that my partner is out of commission I'm going to get going." Jason runs and jumps out of the window and makeshift batwings come out of his jacket and he flies down to where Roy is already starting up their car and they drive away.

I go after Dick and Laila follows me. Damian notices us and leaves Bruce and he goes over to Dick. Laila looks at him, "Wow you're kinda cute." She says as she winks at Damian.

"Enough flirting and just try to get the drug." I say.

"Sorry sweet cheeks you aren't my type." Damian says and then he punches her in the face.

She wipes the blood away, "Why are you looking at my cheeks?" She asks with a smirk.

"Just shut up!" Damian snaps as he grabs her and throws her towards Cheshire. Cheshire catches her by the arms keeps spinning her and Laila kicks Angel in the face and Cheshire throws Laila back at Damian. She hits Damian and Damian gets launched across the room. Laila looks over at Sportsmaster and notices that he's getting his ass kicked by Batman. She runs over to help but Batman notices her, spins and backhands her in the face and she falls to the ground. Sportsmaster starts to swing his ball and chain at Batman but he grabs it and launches Sportsmaster across the room.

Sportsmaster gets up and shakes his head, "What the hell? Where is the damn drug?" He snaps.

"What? Wait the drug is missing?" Angel says.

"Shit this isn't worth it! Let's get out of here!" Sportsmaster says as he and Jade run towards the door.

Suddenly Dick grabs Laila, "MOM!" She yells.

"Sorry honey but it's every girl for herself in this family." She says and then she runs out.

Laila bursts into tears, "Mom come back…please!" She yells.

I walk over to Dick and punch him in the face. I grab Laila by the arm and we jump out the window. Bruce tries to come after us but Ben starts to shoot the edge of the window so he can't come out. I pull a shoot built into my suit and we land and I take her over to a motorcycle and hotwire it. We drive away and Ben is flying above us in the jet. We meet back at our headquarters. When we get back Laila is still crying and I bring her to a room to sit down and calm down. "Here you can uh…change in here."

"Thanks." She says with a sniffle.

"If you need anything me and Ben are outside." I say. She nods her head and I walk out of the room and over to Ben.

"Dude what happened?" He asks curiously as he looks at the door of the room Laila is in.

"Jade abandoned her." I say in an angry tone.

"Oh I don't think I like her anymore." Ben says.

"Where's the anti lazarus?" I ask him. Ben hands me the anti lazarus and I go over to a medical bench and grab a needle and syringe. Ben injects himself with the anti lazarus and starts screaming in pain.

Laila runs out of the room, "What the hell is going on in here?" She yells.

"How the hell should I know?" I say. Ben falls on the ground because his arm is in pain. He tears the sleeve off of his shirt and we all notice the demon tattoo disintegrating from his arm. "Are you ok?" I ask him.

"I feel great!" He says as he stands up and suddenly he passes out.

**Ok guys comment please! Thanks for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys I'm back with an update and I don't own DC or anything famous.**

**Cooper and Ben's Hideout, 9:12 AM**

I start to tinker with a toy when suddenly my phone starts to ring, "Who the hell could be calling me?" I say in an annoyed sigh and then I answer my phone, "Hello?" I say in an annoyed tone.

"Yes this is the Principle Ryan from Gotham Academy." The man on the other end says in a serious tone.

"Yes why are you calling?" I ask as I stand up.

"Well you have to come down to the school your daughter Laila is in trouble." He says in a stern tone.

_Really on the first day of school she gets herself in trouble?_ I pinch the bridge of my nose, "I'm leaving right now." I say and then I hang the phone up. My gaze goes on Ben and I notice that he is still sleeping. I walk up to the collection of tech that we have and I grab the light bending mask. I put it on and it makes my face look different. I grab my keys and then drive to Gotham Academy. "Still can't believe she got herself into trouble on the first damn day of school." I get out of the car and walk into the building and spot the office right away. I walk in and see Dick standing there. _Why the hell is Dick here?_

He looks at me and smiles, "Did your kid get into trouble to?" He asks curiously.

"Yup." He says and then the principle walks out.

"Come in." He says and then Dick and I walk into the office and Joani and Laila are sitting there. Dick walks over to Joani and gives her a stern look. _Oh God what did Laila do to get Joani into trouble?_ "Now Mr. Grayson I've tried to tell her that if she just tells the truth she won't get in the same amount of trouble as Laila over here." He says as he glares at Laila.

Laila just rolls her eyes, "Whatever." She says.

Dick looks at Joani, "Come on Joani tell the truth." He says in a serious tone.

Joani just gives him this pleading look as if she's trying to tell him something, "He tripped." She says in a serious tone. _Yup she's lying._

"So you're expecting me to believe that he just tripped into the locker so hard that it caused a dent and then he stumbled backwards and tripped all the way to the end of the hallway?" He asks skeptically.

"Yeah." She says quietly and then she looks at Dick.

"I'm disappointed in you." He says as he shakes his head. His gaze goes to Laila, "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Nope. Like Joani said he tripped." She says as she shrugs her shoulders. I just shake my head. _There is no denying the fact she is related to me and Ben._

After a few seconds Dick's phone beeps, "I'm sorry." He says and then he unlocks the phone. Suddenly his eyes widen a little bit and he looks at Joani.

"You two get out of here and sit in the office. I have to have a discussion with your parents." The principle says and then Laila and Joani get up and leave. "Have a seat." He says as he looks at Dick and I.

"I'm fine." Dick says and his gaze turns somewhat into a glare.

"So I have to suspend both of your daughters." Principle Ryan says with a smirk.

"What?" Dick snaps in disbelief.

"I know that's a load of crap. My daughter called me and told me what happened." I say in an angered tone.

The principle goes to say something but Dick cuts him off, "Listen to me now I know for a fact that you cannot suspend those two innocent girls sitting out there." He says in a deadly tone.

"Is that a fact?" Principle Ryan says in a challenging tone as he stands up so he's at Dick's level.

"Yes it is. I went to this shit hole of a school when I was younger and I know that handbook like the back of my hand. Trust me when I was younger I did so much crap and got away with it. Now that boy deserved what happened to him if he didn't slip. The only reason you are saying that these two girls need to be suspended is because you are best friends with the boy's parents." Dick says and then he smirks.

Principle Ryan's small smirk fades and he sits in his chair, "Well they still need to get in trouble for what they did." He says as he glares at Dick and I.

"Well I guess the city is just going to have to find out about the money that the school has been hiding." Dick says with a shrug. "Oh and then there is the fact that the school will be put on the news for ignoring sexual harassment because I know for a fact that boy and his friend were harassing my daughter!" Dick snaps in a glare. _Holy shit Dick is like Joani's father._

"So there you have it our daughters are free to go back to there classes." I say and then Principle Ryan's glare moves from Dick to me.

"No exactly." He says with a smirk.

"What do you mean not exactly?" I snap.

"Yeah what the hell are you playing at Ryan?" Dick asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"Well you said your daughter called you up during school."

"Yeah so what?" I yell. _Ok maybe she didn't call me but so what._

"Using a cell phone in school calls for an automatic three days suspension." He says with a smirk.

"That's bull!" Dick says as he crosses his arms, "I saw three kids using there phones in the hallway!"

"Sorry rules are rules." He says and that smug smirk is still on his face.

"Fuck you!" I snap and then I walk towards the door Dick follows me and apparently the principle is to.

He looks at Joani and Laila, "Joani go back to class." His gaze goes on Laila, "You are going home. You are suspended for three days." He says.

"But it wasn't her fault." Joani says as she crosses her arms.

"Whatever…it's three days out of school." Laila says with a shrug and then I grab her by the arm and drag her out of the office.

"Don't kill him don't kill him." I start to say to myself.

"Why not I hate him to?" Laila says as I let go of her arm.

"Because I'm trying to be good." I say when we get out of the building. We get into my car and I rev up the engine and fly out of the parking lot. "What the hell happened today? I mean really it's your first friggin' day at school and you already get suspended."

"The kid grabbed my ass what was I supposed to do!" She snaps and then she looks out the window.

"Wait he what?" I ask in an angered tone.

"He called Joani, who is actually pretty cool by the way, a gold digging tramp. Then he called me sugar tits and grabbed my ass. Joani was going to do something about it but I gently stopped her and slammed the douche bag into the lockers." She says in a non caring attitude, "I'd do it again if I had the chance."

"Well that kid deserved what you did to him." I say with a shrug. "So you are making friends at school?" I ask curiously.

She shrugs, "I guess. That Joani girl seemed like a preppy bitch at first like most of the girls at that God forsaken school but she's actually pretty cool…her boyfriend on the other hand I think hates my guts." She looks away from the window and looks at me with a smirk, "He's probably going to hate me even more now that I got her into trouble." She says with a small chuckle.

"Just don't let them know who we are." I say in a serious tone.

"Wow you must think I'm really stupid dad." She says as she rolls her eyes.

"I'm just saying." I say as I pull into the driveway. We both get out of the car and walk into Ben's house and then to our hideout. When we get there she sits down at my desk and crosses her legs as I walk over to the work bench. After about a minute Ben walks in rubbing his head. "Ben you're awake." I say and he just nods his head.

"Yeah." He says and then his gaze goes to Laila, "Shouldn't you be in school?" He asks as he walks up to her.

"Nope I got suspended for three days." She says with a smirk and then Ben high fives her.

"Oh yeah you are so related to us!" He says with a smile and I glare at him.

"But she shouldn't be acting like that." I say and then she just rolls her eyes and looks back at my desk. After a few minutes I see her pick up a picture frame and stare at it. _It must be the one of Tommy, Cassidy, and I. _She stands up.

"This is her." She says as she looks at me.

"Is who?" I ask as I look up from my work bench.

She walks over and sticks the picture in my face, "That's Joani." She says. My eyes examine the picture. It's the picture of us at Angel's birthday party…the day Tommy and Cassidy…died. Joani is sitting on my shoulders and has a giant smile on her face. Little did she know that that day she'd be losing a mother. "How do you know her?" She asks curiously as she pulls the picture away from my face and stares at it.

"That's Angel's adoptive daughter I guess. I mean Dick called her daughter." I say with a shrug.

"Wait I'm _related _to her?" She asks curiously as she puts the picture frame back on my desk.

"Yeah Angel and I are cousins but…we're more like brother and sister." I say with a shrug.

"Wait does that mean…Damian is Bruce Wayne's kid?" She asks as she raises an eyebrow. I nod my head, "So would that make Joani and Damian related?" She asks in a grossed out tone.

"Nope. Bruce adopted Dick. Damian is Bruce's only real child…Angel and Dick have only taken care of Joani for four years…her dad left her with Dick and Angel and moved to Russia and got remarried." I say as she walks back over to me.

"But her mom didn't stop him?" She asks in an angered tone as she crosses her arms. _She's still angry about the whole Cheshire thing even though she is trying to hide it._

"Her mother was murdered." I say in a serious tone. She has a shocked expression on her face but it quickly fades away, "Joker brutally murdered her…Joani and Angel found her body…Linda was like a mother to Angel."

"So I shouldn't really bring up parents in front of her then." Laila says and I nod my head. Her gaze goes back over to my desk, "So is that boy in the little league jersey Damian when he was younger?"

"No." I say and then I look away from her.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asks curiously as she pulls a chair up to the work bench.

"No." I say again and then I look at her, "That is…was…your little brother."

"What?" She says in confusion. "Wait I have a brother?"

"He's dead." I say as I look back at the work bench, "He was murdered…I guess you could say that's what got me into this line of work."

"I didn't know." She says as she stands up.

"It's fine." I say as I look at her and motion for her to sit back down. She hesitates for a second but sits down. "I took out the bastard who did it."

"I'm glad." She says with a smile.

My gaze goes over to my desk and I see the picture of Tommy. A small smile forms across my lips. "He would have been 11 this year."

"Oh." She says and then she looks back at the picture.

I stand up, "Well on a better note why don't you go look at all the stuff we have here seeing as how you have the next three days to do whatever you want in here." I say as I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Ok." She says with a shrug and she gets up and walks towards the gun range.

She closes the door and then I hear Ben, "Wow she really is your kid. She looks a lot like you." He says and I shake my head.

"Will you shut up and actually do something now that you are able to get out of bed?" I say as I throw a pair of work goggles at him.

"Fine." He says with a huff and then he sits down across from me.

**Ok guys please comment and tell me what you thought. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Yes finally I'm back with an update...I know I'm like Greg Weisman with these hiatuses…anyway this is taking part in some of Linda's story. Ok thank you everyone who read, faved, alerted, and especially commented on this story. Oh and if my dates don't match up with Linda's its because she just reaized she messed up on her like 34 chapter and put Wednesday instead of Tuesday during Angel's P.O.V.**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own this stuff?**

**Cooper's P.O.V.**

**Ben's Hideout, Tuesday 10:01 PM**

"Come on guys we have another place that has anti lazarus that we have to go steal." I say and then Laila walks out in her outfit and she has a cat mask like Cheshire's on. _I'm shocked she didn't get rid of that._

"I'm ready." She says as she starts to swing her sais. Next Ben walks out in his outfit.

"Ok guys let's do this." He says and then we leave. When we get there we sneak up to the second floor and start to look for the anti lazarus.

"Yeah dad I don't see it anywhere." Laila says after a few minutes of looking.

"Ok the source I have said that it's here." I say as I move some things around.

"Well looks like your snitch lied to ya." Ben says.

Suddenly I hear a familiar voice of an annoying red headed archer, "Long time no see!"

We turn around and I expect Jason and Roy but this time there is a girl with dark brown hair up in a ponytail, a dark blue domino mask, a dark blue leather jacket, and a black Nightwing type suit with blue on the sides of the arms and legs. Then I notice that the girl is pointing a pistol at me. "What the hell are you guys doing here?" Ben yells.

"No the better question is who the hell is she?" I say. _Don't tell me Jason is still in the field of kidnapping. _

"The names Kraven asshole!" The brunette girl, apparently Kraven, hisses.

"What the hell is your problem?" Laila asks her.

"Was I talking to you?" Kraven snaps as her gaze goes from me to Laila.

"Roy are you just doing this because you're still mad about me and Jade?" I ask in a smartass tone.

"You bastard!" _Yup._ Roy starts to shoot arrows at me. Next I notice Laila running after Kraven and the two of them breakout into a fight. Kraven starts shooting at Laila but Laila dodges the bullets. The girl has a look of relief etched on her features when she sees that Laila wasn't hit with any of the bullets. _That weird for a second there she looked like…never mind. _

"Oh come on Roy you have to get over this." I say as I start to shoot my pistol at him.

"Shut up Cooper."

"Jade and I happened before she got together with you." I say as he shoots another arrow at me. I flip out of the way. "You really need to get the hell over it. This is unhealthy for you to be mad about."

He doesn't listen to me and I just keep shooting at him. Next I start to throw my throwing knives at him. He rolls out of the way but one just scratches his face. My gaze falls on Jason and Ben and I see that they are fighting.

All of a sudden I look over and see Laila's cat mask smashed on the ground and Laila and the girl are facing each other. Suddenly Laila gets stabbed through the stomach and my eyes go wide. Jason, Ben, Roy, and I stop fighting. "LAILA!" The girl screams.

"Joani!" I say quietly and just as I run over to go to Laila the person steps into view where I can see him. My heart stops and my blood boils with rage when I see the person. _IMPULSE!_ Before I can even reach he grabs me but the neck and slams me into the wall. "You bastard!" I snap.

"Hello Mr. Marks long time no see."

"I killed you you sick sadistic bastard." I snarl.

"Oh you thought you killed me trust me. Plus I found out you had a daughter so I figured I'd come in kill her. I mean after all it seems fair I killed the rest of your family." He says and then he laughs.

"LET GO OF ME!" I hear Joani screech, "I HAVE TO SAVE HER!" My gaze goes over to them and I see Joani flung over Jason's shoulder and she crying, screaming, and kicking. My gaze falls on Laila and Ben runs over to her just as Roy runs out of the room. Impulse throws me across the room and then leaves. I get up and run over to Laila.

"Come on baby girl stay with me." I say quietly as I start to stroke her hair. My gaze falls on Ben, "Get the tracker and follow after Joani…something wasn't right with her but now her head seems to be clear…go find her. Angel is probably going crazy." I say and Ben nods and runs out.

I lift Laila up into my arms and run out of the building, "Dad." She says quietly.

"Shhh don't say anything. Just keep your eyes open and stay with me." I say when we get to my car. I put Laila in the passenger's seat. _Shit who can help me…I know I can't take her to the hospital she won't be safe there._ "Alfred!" I say and then I gun it for the back entrance to the Batcave. When we get there the gate won't open. "Batcave override 903." I say and then the gates open. _Boy Angel won't be happy about this. _

I pull the car in quietly and get out and walk over to Laila's side. I open the door and get her out. "Master Bruce back so soon?" Alfred asks and I can tell he was just dusting.

"Alfred." He turns around.

"Master Cooper!" He says and then he runs over to us. He looks at Laila for a quick second. _He probably thinks its Joani. _"Who is she?" He asks as he starts to push stuff off of one of the medical tables.

"She's my daughter. Alfred please help me she's dying…she was stabbed in the stomach." I say and then his eyes go wide. Alfred nods his head and pulls out his supplies he starts to work on her. _Thank God Alfred is such a nice guy. _

"What are you doing here?" Someone snaps. _I really can't deal with this shit right now._ I look up and see that it's Damian.

Suddenly Dick and Angel come running down the stairs. Dick has a shocked look on his face but Angel has a giant smile on hers, "Cooper!" She yells happily as she runs over to me and gives me a bone crushing hug.

"Hey Angel." I say with a small smile.

"You didn't answer me." Damian says as he crosses his arms and he walks over to us.

"Why are you here?" Dick asks in a serious tone.

"My daughter." I say and then my gaze falls on Laila and watch as Alfred stops the bleeding and stitches her up.

"Oh my God." Angel says and she covers her mouth.

"Who did that to her?" Dick asks as he walks over to Angel and I.

"Impulse!" I growl out and I clench my fists.

"T-that's impossible." Angel says with a shocked expression as she shakes her head.

Suddenly Damian speaks, "Oh my God that's Joani's friend Laila! She's your daughter…it doesn't shock me with the way she acts…who would have a kid with you?" He asks.

"Damian!" Angel yells. "That's rude and I was in the middle of a conversation."

"He's alive…it must have been someone else in that suit but…trust me it was him." I say in a serious tone. _This bastard wanted to kill the only child that I have left._

"This isn't good." Dick says as he shakes his head.

_Oh yeah I should answer that demon child's questions. _I turn my head towards Damian so my gaze is on him. "I had her with Cheshire." I say and everyone's jaws drop. "It was before she was evil though!" I say in a defending tone as I put my hands up. _She was good once. _"Besides I have information…I found Joani."

"Yeah so did we yesterday…she's with Todd and Harper." Damian growls. _I don't think lover boy is to happy about that one._

"Well Ben is trying to track her down as we speak." I say and then Angel smiles.

"Thanks for helping." She says happily.

"Uncle Cooper!" Haley and Kevin scream. Dick and Angel turn around just as they run down the stairs. A smirk forms across my lips.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Dick and Angel ask at the same time as Haley and Kevin run over and give me a hug.

"We couldn't sleep." Haley says as she clings to me.

"You know what we can discuss what we were talking about earlier later." Dick says and then he wraps his arms around Angel's waist. _Wait is Grayson being…nice to me?_ Then they both whisper something to each other and then she kisses him.

Dick looks at me, "So Ben is tracking her?" He lets go of Angel and walks over towards me and the kids.

"Yeah." I say and then I ruffle Kevin's hair.

Damian shakes his head, "So that's why she acts the way she does." He says as he points at Laila.

"So Impulse is back." Angel says as she shakes her head. She walks over to the Batcomputer and pulls up the file on Impulse. I step away from the kids and Dick sits down and they sit on his lap. Angel starts to look through the file.

I walk over to her and put my hand on her shoulder, "We are going to find her." I say and she nods her head. _She's probably got a million and one things racing through her mind right now._

"I know…it's just that I don't understand how Impulse could be back…Cooper you blew his damn face off."

"I know." I say and then she looks back up at the screen.

"Get me the hell out of here!" Someone screams. Angel and I turn around and see Laila flipping out and trying to get off the table. _Shit._

"Mistress Laila I insist you stop this instant!" Alfred says in a serious tone as he grabs her wrists.

The kids get off of Dick's lap and go over to Damian. Angel, Dick, and I rush over and help hold Laila down. "Laila you have to calm down. You are seriously injured." I say in a serious tone.

"I'm fine." She snaps. _Great she's just as stubborn as me. _

Suddenly Damian speaks, "Calm the hell down Laila you are scaring them!" He snaps and everyone's gaze goes over to him standing with Haley clinging to his left leg and Kevin hanging onto his right leg.

She relaxes a little bit and then we let go, "Where's Joani?" She asks as she looks around. "Something wasn't right with her. She didn't seem like she was all there."

"That's because she isn't." Angel says with a shrug. "She's some how lost her memory and is being tricked into thinking she's someone else."

"Well that was until she saw you get hurt…she started freaking out." I say as I cross my arms.

Alfred finishes and then she starts to sit up, "Well let's go get this son of a bitch!" She says in a serious tone.

"I don't think so." Alfred says in a stern tone, "That wound needs to relax. There will be no prancing around the streets in your little get up for at least one day."

"You're not my father you can't tell me what to do!" She says in an annoyed tone.

"But I am." I say in a stern tone. _She has to listen to Alfred's orders. He knows this kind of stuff._

"That's my friend out there!" She snarls.

Suddenly Haley and Kevin run over and tug on her sleeve. She looks at them and smiles for a split second. "Why are you so upset?" Kevin asks curiously.

"Well I don't want to stay in this bed…I like to move around." She says.

"You could stay here with us!" Haley says with a giant smile.

She doesn't know what to say and then the rest of us walk away, "Have fun and behave." Angel says and the rest of us head upstairs.

**End of Cooper's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Laila's P.O.V.**

**Random Place with Anti Lazarus, Tuesday 10:35 PM**

"You bastard!" Mom's crazy ex-boyfriend yells as he starts to shoot arrows at dad. While those two fight Red Hood and Uncle Ben fight which leaves me with this Kraven chick. Just as I charge and get near her she rolls out of the way and starts to shoot her pistols at me. I dodge everyone but it's almost as if she's trying to miss me. When her pistols are out she tosses them and pulls out two eskrima sticks. I pull out my two sais and lunge at her. She blocks them with her eskrima sticks and tries to knock my sais out but I don't budge.

"Listen my battle isn't with you." She snaps and she kicks me in the stomach.

We separate and I recover from her blow to the stomach quickly. I lunge at her and she twists to avoid my sais. She misses one but the other nicks her arm. _Hell yeah!_ She grabs her arm and steps away from me, "If you have a battle with one of them it involves me." I say and she lets go of her wound and grabs back hold of her eskrima stick. I put my sais away and pull out my throwing knives. I start to throw them at her and she does fancy flips to get out of the way. When I'm out of throwing knives she lunges at me and whacks me so hard in the face with her eskrima stick that my mask flies off of my face and cracks. _Thank God I had the mask._ Kraven looks at me and has a confused expression on her face. "Not cool!" I say and then I kick her in the jaw. _That's because she broke my mask._

She stumbles back but catches herself. Kraven cracks her neck, "Ok let's do this." She puts her eskrima sticks and pulls out a bow staff. _Where the hell does she keep this shit?_ She swings it and knocks my legs out from under me. She pins me down, "Was that the best you can do?" She asks and then she chuckles. _This bitch!_ I smirk and then I head butt her. Blood starts to trickle down from her mouth, "Now that wasn't very nice." She says and then she punches me in the face. I knee her in the stomach and she winces. She loosens up her grip and I flip her over and just keep punching her wherever I can make a hit. Just as I go to punch her again she puts a blade to my throat and I stop mid air. _This sneaky bitch…that was a nice sneak attack. _"Now are we going to stop fighting like savages and try to be civilized?" She says as she rolls her neck.

"Asks the girl with the blade to my throat." I raise an eyebrow. _Are you shitting me right now?_ She knees me in the stomach and then I punch her in the face. _I can do this all night._

"Don't cause me to cheat in a fight." She says as she tries to flip me off of her.

"Bring it!" I say.

"You asked for it!" She says and then she grabs my hair and starts to pull. _Ouch she's so dead._ She rolls me off of her and I claw at her face and knock her domino mask off. We both stand up and she has some of my hair in her hands. My gaze falls on her face and we are both glaring at each other. She puts her domino mask back on.

_Joani? What the hell this isn't right…she's my friend she wouldn't be attacking me. _"Joani?" I ask in a shocked and quiet tone.

"What?" She asks. Suddenly a sharp pain goes through my stomach and then a blade gets pulled out. _Who just stabbed me?_ I lose my breath and try to breathe. I fall on the ground and the person walks away, "LAILA!" Joani screams and she runs over to me. _She must not have been all there or something. _"Oh my God!" Joani says as she lifts me up onto her lap. Tears start to stream down her cheeks. I go to say something but she stops me. _She is a good friend she does care. _"Shh…don't say anything…we are going to get you out of here and you are going to be fine."

"So this is why Damian has been so upset." I say quietly.

"What?" She asks in shock. Suddenly she gets pulled away from me and I slide off of her lap and back onto the floor. "LET GO OF ME!" Joani screeches, "I HAVE TO SAVE HER!" _Is she being kidnapped. _Suddenly I hear her kicking, screaming, and crying for the person to let her go. Next thing I know Uncle Ben is next to me.

"Joani." I say quietly.

"I know now shush." Uncle Ben says as he lifts me up, "Damn you are going to have an awesome battle scar." He says and I laugh. A sharp pain goes through my whole body when I do and I wince.

Suddenly I see dad and then things start to go black but I hear voices.

**Batcave, Wednesday 9:45 PM**

"Come on can't you guys help me sneak out of here?" I ask them curiously.

Haley and Kevin shake there heads, "No can do…we don't want the wrath of Alfred." Haley says and then I have to stop myself from laughing. _The pain from laughing isn't bad…Alfred did a really good job with me…plus growing up where I did means I can handle pain. _

"But I'm really good friends with Joani."

"Nope." Kevin says as she crosses his arms.

An annoyed sigh passes my lips, "What if I take you out for some ice cream?"

"No we have some upstairs." Haley says.

"Ugh you guys are just as bad as the old guy." I say as I shake my head and adjust myself so I'm sitting in a more comfortable position on the bed. There are a few minutes of silence and just as I go to say something I hear a soft snore. My gaze goes to Haley and Kevin and they are both sleeping their chairs. A small smirk forms across my lips.

"Laila!" I hear someone say happily. I look up and Joani is running towards me. _Good she's alright._

"Joani." I say with a smirk, "You've gotta break me out of here. They won't let me do anything."

"Well you were stabbed in the stomach." She says as she shrugs her shoulders.

"That's nothing." I say as I cross my arms.

Suddenly the others get back and Dick runs up and pulls Joani into a hug. _He's like a father to her I guess._ "Thank God you are ok Joani we were so worried about you." He says.

"Thanks for finding me." She says with a smile.

"I'll be back in a second." He says as he walks over to Haley and Kevin. He picks them both up and then walks up the stairs towards the manor.

"Those kids are sweet." I say and then I punch Joani in the shoulder, "I'm glad you are back in your own head. It threw me off when you were attacking me."

"Yeah then when I got snapped back into reality I tried to help you but Jason took me away." She says and then dad walks over and stands next to me. "Uncle Cooper!" She says happily as she pulls him into a hug.

He hugs her back, "Hi Joani. I see you've met my daughter Laila."

She nods her head, "Yup." Suddenly she walks over to the other costumes and puts her down. _That must be where the Kraven costume is. _She walks back over to us and someone puts there hand on her shoulder. She turns around and it's Damian shirtless in a pair of sweatpants.

"Put a shirt on." Dad says and Damian just glares at him. I snicker.

"Um do you wanna go talk?" He asks Joani and she nods.

"Just let me change out of these gross clothes." She says and he nods. She walks off towards what I guess is the changing area.

"So you and Joani are dating." Dad says as he looks at him.

"Yup." Damian says.

Dad's attention leaves him and goes on me, "Haley and Kevin did a good job with making sure you didn't leave your bed."

"You've got that right. I even offered them ice cream and they said no."

"Come on." I hear Joani say out of no where as she grabs Damian's hand and they walk up the stairs. When they disappear Angel and Dick appear.

"I'm glad to see that you are feeling better." Angel says with a giant smile.

"Thanks."

"It's kinda funny how you and Joani go to the same school." Dick says and then I nod my head. "I'm still pissed at the fact you got suspended." He says as he shakes his head.

"Don't worry about it. Principle Ryan is just a giant douche bag." I say as I wave my hand in a non caring tone. "Plus I called him out on a bunch of stuff in front of Joani. Oh the look on his face was so priceless." She says and then she laughs.

"Well I have to thank you." Angel says.

"Really? Why are you thanking me?" I ask in a shocked tone.

"Because you are friends with Joani. She really only hung out with Damian but she seems to really get along with you." Angel says and I smile slightly. "Now you have to go do me a favor…I'll make sure Alfred doesn't know but can you go upstairs to Damian's room and get Joani for me we have to get going."

"Yes and thanks for getting me out of this damn bed ridden place." I say.

She smiles, "No problem."

I get up and then I hear dad, "Where are you going?"

"She's doing me a favor. Come on let's go upstairs." Angel says and then the four of us walk up the stairs. We get to the main area and then I walk up the giant flight of stairs to the second floor. I walk down the hallway and there is one closed door. _I'm going to guess that's Damian's. _I knock on the door and there is no answer. I knock again and there is still no answer.

I open the door slowly and look over. I see Joani and Damian on Damian's bed and they are making out. _Damn! I wouldn't have expected that from her! Time to tease her._ "Joani Angel's looking for-Oh never mind get some! Damn you seem so innocent." Suddenly Damian jumps off of her and she gets up. She fixes her hair and bites her lip. Her cheeks turn a deep crimson color and I snicker.

The both of them rub their necks awkwardly which makes me snicker even more. "I'm going right now." She gives Damian a quick peck on the cheek, "Bye."

We start to walk down the hallway and I snicker and then I elbow her. "Wow that was a cheap goodbye kiss. From what I just saw you could do better than that for him."

"Shut up!" She yells as she throws her hands in the air. _Oh yeah I am so holding this over her._

"Hey your cheeks are still a little red." I say and then I laugh even more.

"Be quiet you…have you ever heard of knocking?" She asks as she crosses her arms.

"I did you were probably to busy sucking face to hear me." I say as I cross my arms.

She doesn't say anything and just shakes her head. When we get down the stairs Angel and Dick are holding Haley and Kevin. "You ready to go?" Angel asks with a smile.

"Totally." Joani says happily.

"Hey are you ok Joani you're face is red?" Dick asks. I start to laugh hysterically. I laugh so bad it hurts and I grab my sides. Joani turns around and glares at me.

"I'm fine Dick…I'll see you tomorrow Laila." Joani says and then she storms out of Wayne Manor. Angel and Dick shrug and wave goodbye as they walk out the door. Dad and I start to walk back down to the Batcave.

He looks at me and raises an eyebrow, "You don't want to know." I say as I shake my head and laugh again. _Hey at least she's home safe. _

**There you go a long update to make up for my long hiatus. Thanks for reading guys and I beg of you please update!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm finally back with an update guys! Well ok I hope you enjoy!**

**Cooper's P.O.V.**

**Wayne Manor, Friday 6:30 PM**

"I still can't believe we are chaperoning this stupid thing." I say as I cross my arms.

"Tell me about it." Dick says with a shrug.

"Dick you were the one that said if that kid went near Joani again you were going to launch him through the second floor window." Angel says as she raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms.

"And the kid would deserve it." I say with a shrug.

"Men." Angel says as she shakes her head. The song changes to Get Low by Lil Jon and Angel starts to scan the room, "I wonder where Laila, Damian, and Joani are." She says and she continues to search.

Suddenly I see Dick's eyes widen, "Oh my God!" He says as he points, "My baby." He says in shock.

"What?" Angel asks as she raises an eyebrow and both of us look in the direction he's pointing.

"Shit." I say as I shake my head at what he sees. _Joani's dancing like a slut with Damian…not that I think he cares._

Angel starts to chuckle, "Guys really." She says as she shakes her head.

"Why is she dancing like that?" Dick asks curiously.

"What you're telling me you never danced like that when you were younger?" She asks in a serious tone as she raises an eyebrow and puts her hands on her hips.

"That's not the point!" He says in an angry tone, "They are dry humping each other…I didn't even know Damian could dance like that." Dick says as he shakes his head.

"Oh let them have their fun…at least they have their clothes on." Angel says with a shrug and Dick glares at her. I start to laugh and then the three of us notice Joani do the bend over to the front part and Dick's eyes widen even more.

"She's 17 what the hell." He says as he shakes his head.

"At least she isn't like these other girls." I say with a shrug as I look at all the girls acting smutty around the room.

Suddenly Joani falls face first into the ground and is laughing. The three of us start laughing, "I wonder what caused her to fall face first." Angel says as she shakes her head.

"For some reason I have a feeling that I don't want to know." Dick says as he shakes his head.

"Come on let's go get something to eat." Angel says and then Angel, Dick, and I walk over towards the food. Once we are done eating a dance battle starts.

"I wonder whose competing." Dick says.

"I would laugh if Damian did it." My chick says with a smirk.

"I highly doubt that." I say.

After a few minutes we see Damian run up the wall and our eyes widen, "I so should have bet with you guys." Angel says in an annoyed tone as she throws her hands in the air. Then the crowd cheers after he gets down and a kid does the same thing but goes up higher.

The song Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift begins to play and from across the room I spot Jade. A mix of shock, anger, and a little bit of happiness washes over me when I see her. I slowly make my way over to her and when she spots me she smirks. She wraps her arms around me first and I do the same thing. "What are you doing here?"

"What I can't come to see my ex and my daughter?"

"Well she's more my daughter now Jade." I say with a smirk.

"Oof that's harsh…hey I left her with you for a good reason." She says with a smirk.

"Oh and why's that?" I ask curiously.

"Because of Ra's."

"What about him?" I ask as the song continues.

Suddenly my gaze goes around the room. _Where's Laila?_ I spot Laila dancing with some boy and having a good time, "Well he's starting an army." Jade says in a non caring tone.

"We already know that it's called the League of Assassins in case nobody informed you but I'm pretty sure you're part of it." I say with a shrug.

"Not that army you dumbass. Jeeze it's a good thing you have a pretty face." She says as she shakes her head. "That's all the details I have at the moment…just thought I let you know. Now spin me."

"What?" I ask in a confused tone.

"Just spin me." She says and I do and then she lets go of my hand and spins off towards the crowd.

The song ends and I walk back over towards Angel and Dick. "Have fun?" Angel asks curiously.

"Maybe." I say with a shrug, "I need food." I walk towards the food table and Angel and Dick follow behind me. We see Alfred and he smiles at us.

"Hello Master Cooper, Master Dick, and Mistress Angel." Alfred says happily.

"Hey Alfie." Dick says as he grabs a cookie and starts to eat it.

"My word Master Damian and Mistress Joani were having a blast during that song about windows and walls." Alfred says and Dick chokes on his cookie and Angel and I start to laugh.

"You saw that?" Angel asks in a shocked tone.

"Yes I did…by the way they were dancing I can tell Master Damian is just like Master Bruce…if you know what I mean." Alfred says and then Angel starts to have a laughing fit.

"Nice one Alfred." I say as I eat a fry.

"Oh my God Alf." Dick says as he shakes his head. Suddenly Dick's phone beeps and he pulls it out. "Uh we got to go there's a break in at one of the labs in Gotham." Dick says and then Angel, Dick, and I run out of the main room and into the living room. We move the clock quickly and then rush down to the Batcave and we suit up.

"I wonder what the person would possibly want." Angel says as the three of us hop on our bikes. We ride out of the cave and towards the lab that's being broken into. When we break through the window my eyes widen. "_Impulse!_" Angel says in shock.

"Oh look it Nightwing, Gauntlet, and Black Velvet here trying to stop me." He says as he turns around.

"Trust me we are going to stop you." Dick says with a shrug, "But um my main concern here is the three of us saw you get your face blown the hell off…how the hell are you still here?!"

"There are tons of ways to come back in this town." He says with a shrug, "But if you excuse me I'll be leaving now."

"I don't think so." I say and then I start to shoot at Impulse.

"Come on put the guns away." Dick says as he shakes his head and pulls out his eskrima sticks. _He always ruins the fun._ Dick lunges at Impulse and whacks him a few times with the stick. Impulse grabs Dick and throws him across the room.

Angel pulls out her bow staff and extends it. She lunges at Impulse and whacks him in the face while I go behind him and kick his legs out from under him. Impulse falls on his knees and Angel grabs his shoulders and pulls him down while she flips over him. She kicks him in the back of the head and he falls into the ground, "Nice!" I say with a smile.

"Thanks." She says and then Impulse gets up.

"Yeah I wouldn't be celebrating just yet if I were you." Impulse says and then he lifts a gun up. Before we can do anything the gun goes off and Dick flies out of no where and pins Angel to the ground. I duck down and when I look up and there is smoke and then Impulse is gone.

"Thanks Nightwing." Angel says quietly and she strokes his hair. He doesn't answer her. _Oh God this isn't good._, "Nightwing!" She says in a panicked tone. "Gauntlet help me get him up." She says and then I hurry up and rush over to her.

"Hi Angel." Dick says quietly.

"Oh thank God you are alright!" She says happily. _Dammit why couldn't he have just stayed unconscious till we got back. _

He looks down and puts his hand on his stomach, "Um is it possible that we head back." Dick asks as I help him up.

He moves his hand away and Angel gasps, "Oh my God! Cooper can you help me get him to my bike?"

"Yeah." I say and then I go under Dick's left shoulder and Angel takes care of the right. We help get Dick out and Angel puts Dick on the back of her bike.

I follow behind Angel as she takes off like a bat out of hell towards the Batcave. We pull into the cave and I stop behind her with a screeching stop. I help get Dick up for her.

"Guys I can handle myself." Dick says in a whiny tone.

"Shut up and just accept the fact I'm helping you for once." I say as we walk over towards one of the medical tables. Alfred helps us put Dick on the table. Angel pulls the top of Dick's Nightwing costume off so we can see the wound better.

"Oh my God is he going to be ok?" Joani asks in a worried tone as Joani, Damian, and Laila come running over.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Dick says quietly as he puts his hand on her shoulder.

Alfred moves his hand, "Stop moving Master Dick."

Damian wraps his arms around Joani and whispers something in her ear. Laila puts her hand on Joani's shoulder, "Come on why don't we go back up to the stupid party."

"Ok." Joani says and then Laila puts her hand on Joani's shoulder and they walk up the stairs.

When they leave Bruce crosses his arms, "How did this happen?" He asks in a serious tone as he looks at Angel and I.

"Impulse." We say.

"What?" He asks in a shocked tone, "He's dead…you killed him." He says as his gaze goes to Cooper.

"Apparently not." I say with a shrug. "That bastard is out to get my whole family."

"Well did Impulse get away?" Damian asks.

"Yeah." Angel says as her shoulders shrug.

"Great." He mumbles under his breath.

"Angel." We hear Dick say.

"Yeah babe?" She asks as she walks over to him, "What's the matter?"

"He won't stop complaining." Alfred says in a serious tone as he looks at Angel.

She smirks, "Yup that sounds like my husband. Just do me a favor babe and shut up so Alfie can fix you."

"Fine." He says with a pout and then she walks back over to the rest of us.

"So Impulse is back." Bruce says as he shakes his head.

"Yup." I say in an annoyed tone.

"Great." Damian says as he shakes his head, "This is just what we need another crazed psycho running around Gotham."

"Well I know one thing…we are going to stop him." Angel says in a serious tone and then she looks back at Dick, "Before anyone else I care about gets hurt."

After a little while Alfred finishes fixing Dick up and he stands up and walks over to us. "So what did you think of the way Joani was dancing earlier…nice job raising her."

Dick glares at me, "Shut up at least I helped raise my kid."

"Oh low blow. Do you want me to get my crap and kick your ass right now? I won't have any problem with shoving my katana into your gunshot wound!" I snap.

Angel comes out of no where, "Knock it off both of you." She says in a serious tone as she glares at us. She puts her arm around Dick and helps him stand up, "Come on let's head upstairs I'm sure Joani is worried about you." We all walk up the stairs.

"Hey guys." I say with a smile as I spot Joani and Laila sitting down on the couch.

They both nod and then Joani jumps up and pulls Dick into a hug, "I'm glad you are ok." She says quietly.

"Don't worry I'm fine…it wasn't that bad either." He says and then they separate.

"Why don't we watch a movie guys?" Angel says with a smile as she walks over to the TV.

"Why not." Bruce says with a shrug. Laila, Damian, and Joani sit down on the side couch and Damian drapes his arm over Joani's shoulder. Dick, Alfred, and Bruce sit down on the main couch and then I sit in the recliner and open the foot rest up. Angel puts a tape in and then grabs the remote and walks back over to Dick. When the video starts to play Damian and Laila burst out into a fit of laughter. Joani's eyes widen in horror at the video. A few chuckles pass my lips.

"This is old family movies!" She says as she looks at all of us and we start to laugh. Our gaze goes back to the screen and it shows Joani dressed up as Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz. "Oh my God." She says as she shakes her head. "This was the Halloween before your wedding." Joani says as her gaze goes to Dick and Angel. Damian and Laila are still laughing. An evil smirk forms across Joani's lips, "Oh Damian I wouldn't be laughing if I was you don't you remember who you were that Halloween?" _Oh this is going to be good._

Damian's eyes widen, "Shut it off!" He says frantically and just as he finishes Damian walks through the door and he's in his Green Power Ranger outfit.

Laila and Joani start dying laughing, "You looked so cute in that." Joani says and then she ruffles his hair. He mumbles under his breath.

"Oh my God a Power Ranger!" Laila says as she grabs her sides while she continues to laugh. _At least Laila is having fun._

"Shut up." Damian hisses.

"Oh come on it's all in good fun." Joani says with a smile.

"_Are you ready to go trick-or-treating?"_ Linda asks on the camera and Joani's eyes widen. Damian wraps his arm around her and pulls her closer to him.

"_Of course mommy!"_ The younger Joani says and then she wraps her arms around younger Damian.

"_Get off of me!"_ Younger Damian yells as he wiggles from younger Joani's grasp and then he runs out the door. Suddenly you see Dick run into frame and he chases after Damian. A few chuckles pass my lips. _This was when things were good…before Cassidy and Tommy…were murdered._

We all start to laugh and suddenly it changes to a new video and it's at Angel's surprise birthday party. _Oh God this was the last party that Tommy and Cassidy died. _An eerie silence fills the room as everyone looks at the screen. Suddenly it shows Joani in jeans and dark blue t-shirt, _"Say Happy Birthday to Angel Joani."_ Dick's peppy voice calls in the video.

She giggles, _"Happy Birthday Angel. I love you!"_ She says with a giant smile and then she giggles.

Next the camera swings and it goes to Alfred, _"Happy Birthday Mistress Angel."_ Alfred looks exactly the same as he does today.

Next the camera goes on Damian and he puts his hand over it, _"God Grayson get that damn thing out of my face. I get it you want to throw a birthday party for your girlfriend and that's nice but get that camera away from me."_ Younger Damian says.

"_Oh come on Little D please!" _The Dick in the video says in a whiny tone.

Laila says something quietly to Damian and Joani and the two of the chuckle quietly.

Next the camera goes away from Damian and it shows Me, Cassidy, and Tommy. My eyes are glued to the screen. My gaze can't leave. _Oh my God._ _"Hey Tommy! Give me five."_ Dick says and then his hand comes into the frame and Tommy high fives him. _"Hello Cooper. Hello Cassidy."_

"_Hello Dick how are you?"_ Cassidy asks as she gives Tommy to me.

"_Oh things have been fine. How about you two?"_

"_Oh everything is good."_ I say as I put Tommy on my shoulder. _I used to do that all the time. _

"_Can you all say happy birthday to the camera for me I want to video tape this before Angel gets down here."_ Dick says and then Tommy has a giant smile on his face.

"_Happy Birthday Angel." _Cassidy and I say.

"_Happy Birthday Auntie Angel!"_ Tommy says happily and then he blows a kiss towards the camera. _He loved Angel…he loved everybody. _

Next the camera falls on Linda and Ryan. Dick runs up to them, _"Hello Dick."_ Ryan says with a smile.

The video continues to play but my thoughts stay on Tommy and Cassidy. Suddenly the video ends. _I have to get out of here._ I get up and walk out of the room. The sound of footsteps is behind me but I ignore it. I walk outside and hop on my motorcycle and drive away before I can even look at who the person is behind me. _I need a drink._ I drive back to Ben's house and walk into the kitchen. I grab as much booze as I can and then walk over to the couch. I start to drink some Porto Rican and put a video in. Suddenly a movie of me and Cassidy at our prom begins to play. _This is a video that one of our friends made…I miss her and Tommy so much. _

The video continues to play and then it shows Cassidy and I dancing to I Can't Wait by Runner Runner. Tears start to form in my eyes and I let them fall. Rage starts to flow through me and I stand up and throw the empty bottle of Porto Rican rum against the wall and it smashes. Glass flies everywhere and tears continue to fall from my eyes. "I miss them." I say quietly.

I sit back down on the couch and hide my face in my hands. There is the soft sound of footsteps, "Dad…" I look up and Laila is slowly walking towards me.

"Go away." I say as I look away from her.

Her gaze goes on to the TV and then the broken bottle on the ground, "Oh God." She says quietly as she continues to walk towards me.

"I want to be left alone." I say in a serious tone.

She sits down next to me and motions for me to come towards her, "Come on." She says.

"No." I say in a serious tone.

"Dad get over here. I don't want to kick your drunken ass so come peacefully." She says in a serious tone as she grabs my arms and pulls me towards her. My back is against her and she starts to stroke my hair, "It's ok to miss them Dad." She says quietly.

"I miss them." I say and a few more tears fall.

"Its ok now…just sleep." She says softly and then she strokes my hair again. After a few minutes I fall asleep.

**Well I hope you enjoyed it. Review and tell me what you thought. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok guys I'm back some serious shiznet is going to go down in this chapter just so you know!**

**Laila's P.O.V.**

**Gotham Academy, Thursday 2:23 PM**

I open up my locker and out of the corner of my eye I notice Joani get to her locker, "Are you excited for your date tonight?" She asks as she opens up her locker.

_Kinda…I mean I like the kid. _"Well I've never actually been on a date before." I say with a shrug as I close my locker.

Joani drops her books, "You what?! You've never been on a date before?" She asks in shock.

Suddenly Damian starts to walk towards us, "Hi Joani!"

"Damian shush I'm having an important conversation with Laila." She says as she lightly taps his cheek and I wave at him in a teasing manner. _Take that you bastard!_

"What are you talking about?" Damian asks as he crosses his arms and glares at me.

"Laila hasn't a date before!" She says as she picks her books up.

"Keep it down!" I say in a serious tone.

Damian starts to laugh and Joani turns and glares at him, "I wouldn't be laughing if I was you Mr. Hotshot you haven't even asked me on a date and we are somehow dating."

I start to laugh. _Joani just owned him._ "And you made fun of me." I say as I pint at him.

"Ok let's just go to the car." She says as she closes her locker, "Damian I am going to drop you off first…Laila you are coming with me you need some tips." She says as she turns and walks towards the exit. Damian and I follow her and we pile into the car and then head towards Wayne Manor.

When we get there Damian gets out and I hop into the front seat. Joani rolls the window down and Damian leans against the door, "I better not find out that you two are going out on patrol tonight and this whole Laila going on a date thing is bullshit!"

"Oh calm yourself I'm going on a date with Desmond asshole…besides you are just jealous because I could be a better Robin than you." I say with a smirk.

"Ok knock it off both of you we are leaving." Joani says and then she blows him a kiss, "Bye Damian."

I roll the window up and Joani flies out of the driveway for Wayne Manor. When we get to her house we get out of the car and walk into her house. "Hi guys!" Haley says happily.

"Hi Haley." Joani says happily as she gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Whatcha doing?" She asks curiously as she rocks back and forth on her heels.

"Well we are going up to my room because we have to discuss some important things." Joani says in a serious tone and then Haley nods her head.

"Well ok have fun!" She says and then she runs down the rest of the stairs. Joani and I walk up to her room and when we get there she walks over to her closet and then I hop up on her bed.

"So are you seriously going to give me advice?" I ask as I cross my arms. "I mean come on you haven't even gone out on a date."

"I take that as an insult." She says as she crosses her arms, "There were boys before Damian…it never went anywhere but I've still been on dates before." She shrugs her shoulders.

"Yeah ok."

"Well I don't have to give you advice…let me at least pick out a nice dress for you." She says as she looks at me and crosses her arms. She goes back to looking through the closet, "I mean you want to wear something nice and somewhat classy on a first date." She says with a shrug as she continues to dig through her closet.

I get off of her bed and look around at the pictures in her room. "I never would have figured you to be this girly."

"I have my moments." She says as I spot a picture that I like. It's of Joani, Angel, and Dick and they look like they are at a carnival or something…she looks young to. I hear Joani's footsteps. "Hey Laila I found you one."

"Oh thanks." I say as I look at her and then look back at the picture. She walks towards me.

"Oh I remember that picture!" She says happily as she lifts it up, "Angel, Dick, and I got this at the carnival…before mom died." She says quietly.

"It's a nice picture." I say with a smile and then she hands me the dress.

"You can go try it on." She says and then I walk into her bathroom.

"I still can't believe she has her own bathroom." I say quietly as I shake me head and change out of my clothes and into the black dress. Once the main part is on I tie the halter top and when I'm finished I walk out of the bathroom and back into her room.

"You look so nice Laila!" She says as she claps her hands together.

"Really?" I ask questionably as I look down at myself.

"Totally. Desmond is going to love it." She says with a smile and then she walks to the closet and gives me a pair of flats. "Here these go really well with that dress."

"Thanks." I say as I put the shoes on.

"Ok now let's do your hair." She says and I take my ponytail out. "Actually you could just leave it that way."

"Ok." I say with a shrug, "Can you bring me back to my dad's so I can take my own car there?"

"Of course." She says and we walk out her room. We walk down the stairs and Dick and Angel are standing there.

"Hello girls." Angel says with a smile.

"You look nice Laila." Dick says as he crosses his arms.

"Thanks." I say with a small smile.

"Well we've got to go." She says and then we walk out of the house. We go over to her mustang and we drive towards Uncle Ben's house. When we get there I start to get out of the car, "Hey call me and tell me how your date goes ok." She says happily with a smile.

"Ok I will." I say and then I close the door and walk into the house.

"Damn! Who's the lucky bastard?" Uncle Ben asks from the couch. 

"Shut up." I say as I roll my eyes.

"Where are you going?" Dad asks as he crosses his arms.

"Date." I say plainly.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Keys." I say as I lift his car keys up.

"To my car? Ha I don't think so."

"Ha you make it seem like you have a choice in the matter." I say and then I walk out. I get into his car and drive to the restaurant downtown. I pull into the parking lot and park my car.

I walk inside the restaurant and suddenly a voice calls from behind me, "Oh you are here already." Desmond says with a smile.

"Yup." I say and then there is an awkward silence.

"Should we sit down?" He asks as he gestures towards the tables.

"Um yeah sure." I say and then we walk over to the table and he pulls the chair out for me, "Thanks." I say and he nods as he pushes the chair in. He sits down across from me. "So uh…what's there to know about you?" I ask as I start to bounce my leg.

"What do you wanna know?" He asks curiously.

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" I ask with a shrug.

Suddenly a waiter walks over and hands us some menus, "Thanks." We both say and then he walks away.

"Well fair warning it's a kind of sad story. I'm from a town just outside of Gotham...my dad died when I was two he got shot in the head, then my mom was a drunk…I was taken away from her when I was 7 because we were in so much debt and I've lived with my aunt since. I moved away for a while to check out a school across the country but I'm back."

"Don't worry I've heard worse." I say with a small smile. The waiter comes back and we order our food.

We have more small talk for the rest of dinner. When we are finished Desmond pays the bill and we walk towards the door. We both stop and he leans in for a kiss but I take a few steps back and stop him, "No not yet."

"Are you playing hard to get?" He asks with a smirk.

I smirk back, "I guess." I say and then I walk out of the restaurant and towards Dad's car. Just as I go to put the key in the door I'm hit in the back of the head with something hard and I fall to the ground. My vision goes blurry and then everything goes black.

**Dun dun dun dun! Review guys!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey thanks guys to everyone who commented. Oh and MiMi a certain little bird told me that it was your birthday tomorrow. So happy early birthday!**

**Laila's P.O.V.**

**Secret Hideout, Friday 5:21 PM**

"What the hell happened?" I ask as I rub my head. My gaze goes around the room and suddenly a chill fills my body. "No that's not right…I can't be back here."

"Oh but you are." A voice says and I turn around. My gaze falls on the person and I clench my fists.

"You prick!" I hiss through clenched teeth as I walk towards him.

A smirk grows across his lips, "I have no idea what you're talking about." He crosses his arms and shoots me an innocent look.

"You kidnapped me! I bet you that whole sob story you came up with was a lie." I hiss.

"Not all of it." He says with a shrug as he takes a few steps towards me.

"Get the hell away from me." I say in a serious tone. "Why did you kidnap me?" I snap.

"Don't worry you'll find out." He says as he goes to touch my cheek and I slap his hand away. "You'll regret that." He snarls.

Suddenly the door opens again, "Desmond get the hell away from her you asshole." The female voice says.

Desmond turns around and a smile grows across my lips. A familiar blond with her hair in a ponytail and she's in the purple ninja outfit shoves Desmond towards the door, "Just wait. I'm gonna-"

"What tell Ra's? Go ahead you are always a kiss ass anyway." She hisses at him. He just glares at her and she waves her hand as he storms out of the room. She turns back at me and smiles, "Laila!" She screams happily as she wraps her arms around me.

"MiMi!" I say back happily. We separate and I scratch my head, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course! I'd do anything for you I mean after all you were my best friend in here."

"Can you explain to me what's going on?"

She looks away from me sadly, "I don't honestly know and I don't want to find out. Ra's is crazier then ever."

"You've gotta help me get out of here." I say in a serious tone.

She turns and looks at me, "Are you serious?"

"Yes…I have to get back to my dad." I say in a serious tone.

Just as she goes to say something Talia walks into the room, "Well if it isn't my favorite little girl." She says and she goes to ruffle my hair but I grab her by her wrist.

"Don't even think about it." I growl as my grip tightens on her wrist.

She pulls her hand away and rubs it, "It doesn't shock me that your father has tainted you already."

"Don't you dare insult my father." I say in an angry tone.

Her gaze falls on me and goes on MiMi. MiMi straightens up, "Please escort Laila to the main room." Talia says in a calm tone, but there are hints of anger to it.

"Yes Mistress." MiMi says and I follow her out of the room.

After a few minutes of walking we reach the main room that I remember from my childhood. MiMi and I stand there and suddenly Desmond and Ra's walk out. Ra's walks over to me, "Laila Marks." He says with a smile.

"Yeah." I say as I raise an eyebrow. "Well it's nice to see you Ra's but um can you explain why the hell you have me here?"

"All in good time child." He says with a small smile and Desmond smirks and crosses his arms. His gaze falls on MiMi, "You can leave us now."

"But-" She says and he cuts her off, "Now!" He yells. Desmond snickers as MiMi turns and walks out of the room.

"Ok as I was say…why the hell did you kidnap me and take me here?" I yell as I throw my hands in the air.

"Like I said all in go-"

"I don't want to hear this 'all in good time' shit! I want to know why you took me!" I snap.

"Wow I can see you picked one with attitude." Desmond says.

Ra's looks at me and shakes his head, "Well you see I need people to take over the league for me soon…I have a feeling that I won't be around much longer."

"Yeah and?" I say in a non caring tone.

"Anyway I need two people to take over for me and that's you and Desmond." He says and Desmond smirks.

"Wait what?" I snap, "There is no way in hell that I'm getting with that asshole!" I screech, "Wait a minute you pulled this shit with Joani and Damian!"

"Ah so you know my grandchild and that harlot that he is going out with." He says in a somewhat angry tone.

"Number one she isn't a harlot! Number two just let me leave because I'm not marrying him."

"Oh come on what's wrong with me?" Desmond asks in a serious tone as he takes a step towards me.

"You whacked me in the back of the head with a crowbar!" I snap as I throw my hands in the air.

"Actually it was a tire iron." He says with a shrug.

"Shut the fuck up!" I snap, "I'm leaving!"

"No you're not." Ra's says and then he vanishes leaving only Desmond and I there.

"So asshole what part of that story was true?" I ask as I start to walk away from him.

"What?"

"What part of that bullshit story you told me was true?" I call over my shoulder.

"My father being shot in the head!" He yells to me.

"Well the bastard probably deserved it!" I yell as I leave the room and walk down the hall. Suddenly MiMi pops out of know where and pulls me into an empty room. "What are you doing?" I ask quietly.

"We need to come up with a plan to get you out of here." She says in a serious tone.

A mischievous smirk grows across my lips, "I have a communicator on the bottom of my shoe." I say with a smirk as I lift my foot up and hit the button.

"What's that going to do?" She asks curiously.

"My dad is coming here…so when he does you have to help sneak him and my uncle in." I say in a serious tone.

"I can do that." She says with a nod. She smirks, "Just like the good old days."

"Just like the good old days." I say as we high five.

**Ra's Hideout, Friday 10:12 PM**

I walk into the main room and Ra's, Talia, and Desmond are standing there. "So have you finally come to face that fact that you will take over the league with Desmond at your side?" Talia asks as she raises an eyebrow.

"Nope."

"Then why have you come here?" Ra's asks in a curious tone.

_Ok dad should be getting here any minute now! I just have to stall them. _"I've just been wondering…who killed your dad Desmond?" I ask curiously.

Desmond takes a few steps forward, "Your father." He says in a growl.

My eyes widen a little bit, "You're full of shit!"

"Who do you think was the original Impulse? Your father blew his face off for killing your little brother and your would-have-been-step mother." He snarls and then he smirks.

My fists clench and my blood boils with rage, "You bastard you're lying!" I snap as I lunge at him. I jump on top of him and start to continuously punch him. He grabs my arms and throws me off of him. I jump up and so does he.

"It's actually funny. Dad told me all about how he killed them. He said she practically begged him to stop. Then your little brother tried to save her, but he was pathetic and weak." He says in a serious tone.

"I'm gonna kill you!" I snap as I punch him in the jaw.

I go to punch him again and he grabs me by throat and lifts me off of the ground. I try to fight him but he tightens his grip and Ra's and Talia just stand there. Just as I loosen his grip a little bit I hear a familiar voice, "Hey douchebag! Let my daughter go or so help me I will murder you slowly and painfully."

He just smirks and then drops me, "You and what army?" He asks with a smirk.

"Oh I don't know my family." He says with a shrug and then Uncle Ben, Auntie Angel, Dick, Damian, Joani, Bruce, Babs, Tim, Jason, and Roy are standing there.

"I still need to get you back you piece of shit!" Joani snaps at Desmond, "You hurt my friend I hurt you!" She snaps.

"This is gonna be fun." I say quietly as I run towards them.

**Well there you have it! Please forgive typos and happy early birthday MiMi. Ok followers don't forget to go read Linda's story Black Velvet Returns…and you could read Black Velvet Rises but the second one is better. Well thanks guys and please review. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi guys…I'm finally back with an update…anyway I don't own DC or anything famous so enjoy.**

**Cooper's P.O.V.**

**Ra's Hideout, Friday 10:12 PM**

Laila runs over to us, "Wow I didn't know you all cared so much." She says in a smart ass tone, "Damian I'm shocked to see you here."

"Shut up and fight!" He says and then we all turn and see Ra's and Talia walking towards Desmond.

"Beloved!" Talia says happily and then her gaze falls on Damian, "Damian!"

"Hello mother." Damian says as he pulls out a bow staff.

I look at Laila and pull her into a huge hug, "I'm so happy we found you." I say happily. _I couldn't bear to lose her…I've already lost Cassidy and Tommy._

"I knew you would come find me." Laila says quietly.

Bruce steps forward, "This is over Ra's!"

"I don't think so Detective. You have foiled a great amount of my plans but not this one. I will destroy something precious to you." He says as he steps forward.

"Yeah what's that?" Dick asks in a smart ass tone. _Typical Dick._

"Your city!" He says and then he hits a button

Suddenly Desmond stands up straight and lunges at Laila and I. Damian jumps in front of us and whacks Desmond across the face with his bow staff and Joani jumps up and kicks Desmond in the face. _Holy crap they saved us._ Desmond just smirks, "You'll regret that!"

Just as he goes to lunge again Ra's speaks, "Forget about them go take over Gotham…you have to lead the others in order for that cesspool of a city to be cleansed." Desmond runs out of the room and Ra's start to leave with Talia, "What will it be Detective come after me or save your precious city?"

Bruce growls, "Ok Jason, Roy, and Ben you will go protect Arkham…we don't want those ninjas destroying the walls and letting those animals loose. Laila, Joani, Barbara, and Tim you will protect GCPD…we all know some of the cops there are corrupt and will probably be hunted down. Dick, Angel, and Damian protect officials in the city and help get people out of the city…Cooper you are coming with me, we are going after Ra's."

We all nod our heads and Bruce and I head towards where our jets are. We get in and suddenly my communicator turns on, _"Ok Cooper we need to get onto blimp and shut it down."_

"I can't wait to get this bastard." I say and then I smirk, "He has to pay for taking my kid."

Bruce doesn't say anything and I raise an eyebrow. _That's unlike him. _We finally get to the blimp and set the planes on autopilot. We get out and jump onto the blimp. Bruce lazars the lock off of the door handle and kicks it in. Bruce climbs in first and I follow after him. We charge towards the main area and we are surrounded by ninjas. We both just nod our heads at each other and start to attack ninjas. I jump up and kick one of the ninjas in the face. He falls on the ground and just as I go to attack him one grabs me from behind while another one goes to punch me. I duck my head and the ninja's fist collides with the one holding me's face. He loosens up his grip on my and I elbow him in the stomach. I flip him over my shoulder and he lands on top of the other ninja. I smirk and my gaze goes to Bruce. Bruce has 6 ninjas on the ground. "Show off." I say and he just smirks.

"Come on hot shot." Bruce says and we head towards the main area. When we get there Ra's and Talia are standing there. "It's over Ra's." Bruce growls in a deadly tone.

Ra's claps, "I see you divided and conquered Detective. But it is no use. Gotham will burn and you shall fail."

"What the hell is your problem? You could do better things with all this money you waste on trying to destroy one shitty city." I say as I cross my arms.

"Imbecile." Ra's snaps, "But I will stop you two."

Suddenly Talia lunges at Bruce with a sword. He blocks it with his gauntlets, "Beloved I'm sorry." She says sadly.

"No I'm sorry." He says and then he moves quickly and punches her in the face. She falls on the ground and as she gets up she wipes the blood away from her mouth.

My gaze goes on Ra's, "And what do you have for me?"

He just smirks and suddenly I hear a voice I haven't heard in years, "Daddy?" I turn around and my jaw drops when I see Cassidy and Tommy standing there.

"Tommy…Cassidy?" I ask in shock as I start to walk towards them.

"Honey I've missed you." Cassidy says as she sticks her hand out. I hold my hand out to but suddenly I notice a change in their looks. There skin is pale white and their eyes turn black.

"You're not real." I say as I take a step back but they continue to walk towards me.

"Dad what are you talking about?" Tommy asks curiously as he raises an eyebrow. Before I can say anything they both lunge at me. Tommy has a knife in his hand and goes to stab my leg but I kick it away from him. I grab his arm and launch him across the room. Suddenly Cassidy grabs me by the neck and slams me into the wall.

"What's the matter honey?" She asks curiously, "Let's kiss and make up."

"No thanks." I say and I grab my gun out of my holster. "God Cassidy I'm so sorry."

"What?" She asks and I kick her in the stomach and she stumbles backwards. I lift my gun up and shoot her in the head. The gunshot rings in my ears and Cassidy's body hits the floor. My gaze goes on Bruce and I see Talia punch him in the face and then kick him. They both have blood all over them and Bruce's uniform has a bunch of tares in it. Suddenly I'm tackled to the ground and Tommy is standing over me.

"Why are you being mean Dad? Don't you love me anymore?" He asks and its like someone just ripped my heart out and is stomping on it.

"I love you Tommy and I always will." I say and then I lift the gun up and shoot him in the head. His body falls on top of mine and I sit up and hold him, "My poor boy." I say sadly and I feel my eyes water but I wipe my eyes quickly and stand up as I place Tommy on the ground. Anger fills inside of me. _Ra's did this!_ "Ra's!" I snap out in a deadly tone as I turn around so my gaze goes on Ra's, "You're going to pay for this you sick demented bastard."

I lunge at him and he pulls out a sword. He swings it at me and I duck. I go to knock his legs out from under him but he knees me in the face and I fall backwards. He puts his blade against my throat, "What's the matter? Are you upset that you saw your family again?" He asks with that demonic smirk.

"No. I'm upset that you disturbed their graves you sick fuck." I snap and I roll away from him and I jump up. "Now because of that I'm going to fuck you up so badly you won't even be able to use one of your Lazarus Pits to revive yourself." I hiss as I pull out a sword.

Ra's just swings his and smirks, "That's what you think."

We both charge at each other and swing. The metal clanks as the swords strike each other. "You have lived to long Ra's." I hiss, "You took my daughter, you took my niece, and now you are trying to destroy my home."

Ra's just chuckles, "Well it's not my fault your family is easy to capture." He says with a smirk. I let go of my sword and punch him in the face. He is stunned and stumbles backwards. I swing my sword and I cut him along his chest area. Blood starts to seep out of the wound and I smirk. I grab him by the shoulders and slam him through the wall. We end up in a different room and I kick him to the ground and stand over him.

"You aren't looking so well Ra's." I say with a smirk. I take my knife and jam it into his shoulder and then pull it out.

He just chuckles as blood comes out of the wound, "You are just as bad as the Detective. You think you won but you never thought this plan through."

"What are you talking about?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"Your family has ruined everything for me. Laila was tainted after Jade left her with you. Ben was my perfect soldier until you gave him the antidote. Then you killed one of my other soldiers because he liked your niece."

"He attacked her!" I snap as I put the blade against his throat.

"That doesn't matter to me. She ruined another one of my plans. You are like Grayson when it goes to holding a family together. You are the lynch pin to destroy people."

"What the hell are you talking about you psycho old guy?" I snap.

"With you gone everything will become a downward spiral. Your daughter and brother will go crazy looking for you and Angelique will do anything to get you back." He says and my eyes widen, "So you see Cooper you have fallen into my trap." Just as I go to cut his throat he knocks my legs out from under me and stands up quickly. He kicks me in the face and then starts to punch me repeatedly.

"How can you be so strong for such an old bat?" I ask with a smirk and I can taste the blood in my mouth. He goes to say something but I punch him in the chest right where the stab wound is and then I jam my fingers in it. He howls out in pain and I smirk. I stand up and kick him in the face. He falls to the ground and I chuckle, "I won Ra's."

"No Cooper I've won." Ra's says and suddenly I'm hit with a hard metal object. My vision begins to blur and I fall to the ground on my hands and knees. "Ubu get him to the jet. We are taking him to The Pit." He says and I go to stand back up again but I'm hit in the back of the head again. I fall to the ground and everything goes black.

**The Pit, Saturday 3:09 AM**

I open up my eyes and we are in the middle of the desert. I kick the man holding me and he drops me to the ground. I stand up and I'm surrounded by 5 ninjas. I go to grab my gun but it's gone. _Shit all of my weapons are gone!_ I charge one and jump on his shoulders. I twist and kick two of the other guys in the face as I drag the one I'm using for support to the ground. The final two charge at me and I flip over them and smash their skulls together. I land and a smirk grows across my lips.

"You are one of the only people who has out smarted me." Ra's says and I turn around and see him standing there next to some giant bald guy.

"I see you have a pet." I say and then the man growls. "So where are we Ra's?"

"Your home." He says in a serious tone and I raise an eyebrow.

"What?" I ask and before I can react he grabs me by the throat and starts to drag me over to this hole, "You may have saved your daughter Cooper but you are never going to see her again." He snarls and he throws me down the hole. I hit the cold ground hard and everything goes black.

**Ok guys there you have it! Thanks for reading and please leave a review. **


End file.
